Neptunes Daughter: Daughter of the King
by AJRedRobin
Summary: Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.
1. Two Faces

**_A/N:_******_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 1: Two Faces

Island Girl, Neptune's Daughter, words on a portrait that have stuck with Samantha ever since she learned her life with Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, now Grayson, too, had been predestined. A prediction that Martha Wayne would never see come true in her lifetime, because her life had been cut short. Would it still happen if she had not died?

That question could not be answered. All Samantha thought about were those four words on a portrait, a portrait that remarkably looked like her. The face was uncanny, scary really. Hidden within Martha's art studio was another portrait, a companion piece that was labeled Island boy, Neptune's son. It looked like the island girl had a twin brother, but the portrait was unfinished. It was a sketch in charcoal and pastel. It was just the face, framed with a shell-like crown that was sharp in detail, different from the softer tones of his sister's portrait. The island girl's face was soft and curved, while the boy's face showed the sharper angles of the man he would become. The eyes of the girl were green with life and love, while the boy's eyes were gray-steel and cruel. They were the eyes of a killer. It was no wonder that Martha Wayne abandoned this portrait. For when Samantha looked into the eyes of the boy, she shuddered. And a long-forgotten memory sprang into her mind.

"Where did you find it?" Samantha asked.

"Stuffed in between some old torn canvases that Grandmother must have decided to throw away," Damian stated. "It was in a second closet I found buried behind lots of other junk. Are you all right, Mother? Your face has gone pale."

"I'm fine," Samantha answered. "I haven't had lunch yet, and I've been sitting here for a long time. Are you almost done with the sketch?"

"Almost," Damian said. "Thanks for being my model."

"Your welcome," Samantha replied. "I've never had my portrait done before."

"We can take a break," Damian suggested. "I'm hungry, too. And my nephews probably need feeding."

"You're right, though we decided to also bottle feed them, so Tim can get a chance to take care of them."

"He's going to have to go back to the Titan's soon," Damian reminded. "It will be his turn, again."

"I know," Samantha said, though she wished he hadn't had to go back. Having him back home from Chicago had been wonderful. He got to see the birth of his twins, even though they were born premature. They were lucky that the boys had a healthy weight, Caine was strong, but Caleb needed more care. His legs felt weaker than his brother's, and Samantha worried. When Damian suggested that he paint her portrait, it took her mind off her children for a short time, until her eyes fell on that drawing. It reminded her of her own portrait. And once again, Samantha questioned how she had come to be in the Clark household.

Those thoughts drew her back through the years. She didn't tell Tim the truth of her age, how she seemed to be younger than she really was. Was it a trick of nature? Who was she? Even so, when she questioned her adopted parents, her father, and even her mother wouldn't answer. They knew something. Her mother would tell her to get on with her lessons, unique lessons that she could still remember today, but didn't understand why she was doing them. Her father was also secretive, working for the U.S. government. Then came the cruel years when she became a teenager. She found her mother weeping, and a stranger in the house. The man handed her father a large sum of money, and the next thing she knew, Samantha was being dragged from the only home she ever knew. That man had been Nathan Devlin.

Samantha recalled that day so vividly. She had been taken to a different island.

"You are here to work off your father's debt," Devlin said.

She was put to work scrubbing floors and cleaning windows, until Devlin noticed the kind of body that lay beneath the loosely fitting clothes her mother would have her wear.

"On second thought, I have something better in mind for you."

Samantha was taken to an older girl, who wore scantily dressed clothing and wore too much make-up, some of it to hide the bruises that had been inflicted upon her.

"I want you to teach her to please my clients," Devlin said as he flung Samantha across the room.

"What can I teach this child," the older girl said.

"My clients don't care how old she is. She's hiding a good body. And her father owes me."

That was the beginning of a different kind of education. The woman removed her clothing and ran her hands along Samantha's body, even explored parts that Samantha was just beginning to understand.

Samantha's mind shuddered at those memories. She didn't know what to think about how the woman made her feel. Even so, the cruelty wouldn't end there. Soon after she became one of Devlin's sex slaves, and the older girl disappeared. Samantha was forced to give pleasure to every man who came to the island to do business with Devlin. Then a strange hunger filled her, and she didn't know what happened. Devlin was furious, and he threw her out. She could hear him say to a couple of men, "Throw her in the ocean! I don't care if she drowns! That should teach her to bite my client's #$ % off."

And that's what they did. Devlin's men took her to a nearby cliff and threw her in, but she survived with the help of a handsome teenage boy, with gray-steel eyes. She had not thought of him in years. They swam to a nearby beach. He was the first to teach her that love did not have to be cruel. Devlin later found out that she survived her punishment and once again put her to work.

"When can I go home," Samantha asked. "Surely my father's debt has been paid?"

"Paid? Yes, your father's debt has been paid, ten times over, but he sold me to you. You're mine forever girl."

Samantha ran back to the beach, calling for the boy whom she thought loved her, but he never came. She later found he left her with child. And for trying to run away, Samantha was punished one more time, this time cruelly raped by several men who had paid to have sex with an underage girl. The rape and the trauma had caused her to miscarriage. It was too much for her to face.

"Mother . . . Mother!" Damian's voice cut through the horror of the memories, she was experiencing.

"What? Where . . . "

"You blanked out there. And your face is so pale, Mother are you all right? Should I get Tim?"

'No, I . . . I'm fine. I guess that portrait brought back some memories, memories I'd rather forget."

"I'll throw it away," Damian stated.

Samantha heard her children's voices in her mind. /Mommy's coming./ Samantha got up from the stool. "My boys are hungry."

Samantha left Damian's studio and sleeping quarters and went down to the nursery to find Tim was already there. He was feeding Caine with a bottle.

"I thought I would give you a break," Tim said.

"Caleb called me," Samantha said. "I don't think he wants a bottle this time."

"I think he wants to be close to you."

"You could be right," Samantha concurred. "Caine seems to be content in your arms."

As they fed their sons together another pair of eyes were watching them. He had a smile on his face and an almost jealous look in his eyes.

"You are lucky," Dick stated. "Babs still has two months left before her due date."

"Where is Barbara," Tim asked, as Caine noisily sucked down on the bottle he was drinking from.

"Asleep."

"I'm sorry you two didn't get to have the honeymoon you wanted to have."

"I don't mind staying home,' Dick said. "That business with Devlin's sister really left a bad taste in my mouth," Dick punned.

"When are you going to tell Barbara what happened."

"Are you kidding me, Timmy?" Dick looked at his brother as if he had grown three heads in front of him. "How do you tell your newly wedded wife you were forced to be someone's sex slave."

"You're forgetting, Sammie was someone's sex slave. If Barbara really loves you, she'd understand that it wasn't your fault, that you were forced into it."

"You're right," Dick conceded. "It's just that Bab's moods have really been on edge lately."

It's getting close to her time," Samantha pointed out. "And Haley wants to come out and play with her cousins. Jaylyn and Jaxon are teething, too."

"Is that why Jaylyn's been cranky?"

"I was rubbing Jaylyn's cheek the other day and I could feel her pain. Even though I was tempted to heal her, something stopped me. She needs to go through it so her teeth will come in properly."

"Will you listen to us," Dick scoffed. "We sound like ordinary people. I never expected this would happen."

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"Being married and having a kid," Dick conceded. "Oh I knew I wanted that at some point in my life. I just never expected it would be this soon."

Bruce came into the nursery at that moment. "Tim, there's someone here to see you. He's down in the cave."

"See me?" Tim questioned. "What's he doing in the cave?"

"I'm wondering how he found the water entrance in the cave. You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"Water entrance . . . No, I didn't," Tim replied. Tim knew immediately whom it was.

"Well, he found the entrance and he's asking to see you and your wife," Bruce said with a sternness that bordered on Batman's voice.

"Tell him I'll be there as soon as possible."

Bruce gave Tim a quick terse nod of his head.

Tim also had a couple questions in his head. What was Kaldor doing here and how did he find out his secret identity?

Continues with Part 2


	2. Kaldor's Discovery

**_A/N:_**_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Reunited

By

Part 2: Kaldor's Discovery

~Two months ago~

After helping Red Robin with a sick Atlantean woman who was in the home of Damian Wayne, Kaldor returned to Atlantis. He got right to work to find out if there were any missing Atlantean women. So far, he found none. It just didn't make sense. Would an Atlantean woman really choose to leave Atlantis for the surface world? Why would an Atlantean woman choose to live with a surface dweller, and against the precise orders of the king.

Something occurred to Kaldor that he had not thought of before. Maybe a baby was stolen, but how would that have been possible? No Atlantean would be in their right mind to steal a child and leave it with surface dwellers. Had a child been abandoned? There were such rumors for years about the king, that he had been abandoned as a child to be raised by humans until he discovered his true ancestry.

Could it be so with the young lady? Or was it something else entirely. Kaldor wasn't sure. He would have to ask. Kaldor started questioning others, searching through documents to know if any of this had happened before. He didn't get very far with his research when he was summoned by the king on a mission that was of vital importance. It wasn't until he returned did he find the information he was looking for. He took that information and requested an audience with the king.

"Your Majesty, I've been researching something for the past two months that I believe is importance, but I don't know exactly how to explain it."

"Kaldor, you are one of my trusted guardsman," said Orin, King of Atlantis. "You were recommended for this position, and I agreed to your appointment through my stepson. Garth. You can speak freely. What is it that you found?"

"A woman, Sire," Kaldor began. "That is, an Atlantean woman, living on the surface."

"What? You know the proclamation. No Atlantean is allowed to live on the surface. It is too dangerous." Orin's thoughts went to the woman he loved, but lost some years ago, along with their infant child.

"I know, my king," Kaldor stated. "But there are exceptions. You for instance, your son Garth, and now myself."

"That is because we chose to assist those that fight crime and corruption, and those that would exploit our oceans. That does not mean all Atlanteans should reveal themselves. Not all humans are kind."

"I know, but this woman, she is Atlantean. She had the ick, and with certain light you can see the glistening scales of the merfolk. There is something about her that is different." Kaldor didn't dare tell his king that the woman was also pregnant.

"We must find out who she is. She must be brought to Atlantis. We must find out why she chose to live on the surface."

"Yes, my king," Kaldor bowed then left to do his king's bidding."

~Present~

"Who wants to see me?" Tim questioned Bruce.

"He said his name is Kaldor."

"Kaldor," Tim was surprised, and yet he wasn't.

"You know him?" Bruce questioned.

"He's a new Teen Titan," Tim replied. "He's Tempest's apprentice."

"Tempest? You mean Garth? He used to be Auqalad," Dick answered. "He left the Teen Titans to strike out on his own. I didn't know he'd taken a partner."

"Well, he's waiting in the cave."

"What is Kaldor doing here?" Tim questioned.

"You'll have to ask him that. Did you tell him where you lived?"

"No, I didn't, and the only time he was here, was when Sammie was sick and only in the upper hallway and her room. I made sure of it. I used a zeta-band."

"Do you have a mask you can wear?"

"To go down in the cave? I may have one in my room," Tim said.

"Get it," Bruce commanded.

Damian came into the nursery overhearing the conversation. "Drake, what is your uniform doing in your room? You know the house rules."

"Can it," Tim argued. "It's only a mask, and I have my reasons for keeping a mask in my room."

"Father, are you going to let him speak to me that way?"

"Damian, you and Tim need to work out your differences on your own."

"He's jealous because Sammie has to spend so much time with the children," Tim commented.

"I am not! Father, did you get my request for transferring schools?"

"Yes, and your request is denied," Bruce stated. "You are not transferring to Central City High School."

"How am I supposed to spend time with Iris?"

"I told you he wouldn't agree to it," Tim stated.

"Shut up, Drake."

"Tim, someone is waiting for you, and do not gloat," Bruce did a slight growl.

"Yes, sir," Tim replied and he went to get his mask from his room.

"You shouldn't take your anger out on your brother." Bruce stated to Damian.

"He's not my brother," Damian groused.

"We're not going to go through that, again."

Tim found his mask in a pocket of a jacket that he wore to Titan's Tower. He grabbed it and headed downstairs to the clock and opened it. He put his mask in place then headed down the stone steps into the cave. He spotted Kaldor looking around Batman's trophy cases.

"Kaldor," Red Robin stated and smirked when he saw Kaldor jump in surprise. Water was supposed to be a good conductor of sound, but on land, Kaldor obviously did not hear Red Robin approach him. "Sorry, I did not mean to startle you."

"I have never known someone to walk as softly as you," Kaldor replied.

"It comes in handy when you have been with Batman as long as I have," Red Robin commented. "You wanted to see me?"

"I have news about the Atlantean Girl," Kaldor stated. "It is imperative that I take her to Atlantis."

"Why come to me?"

"You know where I might find her."

"First, how did you find your way here, into the cave?"

"The king directed me. He said he knows Batman personally and has been to this cave on several occasions."

"Really, and who is . . . "

"I must see the girl," Kaldor interrupted. "Since she is to be your mate . . . "it is imperative that she comes with me as soon as possible."

"How did you know?"

"It is quite obvious, with the way you looked toward her," Kaldor answered.

"There's something I should tell you. Kaldor," Red Robin started to say.

"The king will not be pleased, but at the same time, learning that she exists . . . "

"Kaldor," Red Robin tried to get the Atlantean's attention. "Kaldor, listen . . . "

The Atlantean kept rambling about pearls and duels to the death until Red Robin crossed his arms and waited until Kaldor had finished what he was trying to say. "Are you finished?"

"I'm sorry Red Robin, but I could not help it. This changes everything. You do not know what this means for us."

"What do you mean?"

Kaldor looked at Red Robin like he grew another head and tentacles "I've been telling you for the last five minutes. Have you not been listening?"

"All you have been spouting about is that I'll probably have to get some pearl, maybe fight a duel if I am to marry an Atlantean, and the fact that her father might not even approve of me, whoever he might be."

"And not just any father," Kaldor explained. "Of course it will have to be verified by a special test. I researched what I could to find out how an Atlantean woman ended up on the surface."

"Go on."

"I found nothing in regards to how an Atlantean wanting to leave Atlantis. The research was not easy. It would have taken me a few days if my king had not needed my services, and the Teen Titan's as well. That's why it took so long."

"Kaldor," Red Robin was becoming agitated. "Get to the point."

"Of course," Kaldor stated. "You know you look cute when you're agitated."

Red Robin blushed for a moment then shrugged it off, clearing his throat, an indication for Kaldor to continue.

"To get to the point, I know who Samantha Clark is."

"Well?"

"She is the missing daughter of the King!" Kaldor blurted out.

Continues with Part 3


	3. Atlantean Recent History

**_A/N:_******_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 3: Atlantean Recent History

"Daughter of the king?" Red Robin's eyes went wide behind his mask. "You mean she's actually royalty?"

"Yes, isn't that wonderful news?"

"You said her father is the king of Atlantis?"

"Well, yes, but it must be verified, the king lost a child years ago."

"I . . . I . . .,"

"Red Robin are you, all right?"

"That means she's the daughter of . . . . of . . .," Red Robin's voice was tongue tied. "I'm married to . . .,"

"What was that?" Kaldor asked.

Red Robin's knees started to buckle and Kaldor was quick enough to grab a chair for him to sit down.

"Red Robin, you look like you're about to faint."

"it's . . . It's nothing. This is just overwhelming."

"What is overwhelming?" Kaldor asked. What has gotten Red Robin in such a state.

"That Sammie is . . . I mean Samantha Wayne . . . I mean Samantha Clark . . .," Red Robin was fumbling his words, and Kaldor was right there to point them out.

"You just said Samantha Wayne."

"Did I?"

Kaldor stared into Red Robin's face as if he was trying to see through the mask that covered his eyes. "You need to tell me who you are. I can keep a secret. I would not be here if the king or even Tempest hadn't chosen me. And I have been a Teen Titan for almost three months. Does that not tell you how trustworthy I can be?"

Red Robin thought on Kaldor's words. He was right. He had a right to know. After all, everyone else did. Then he reached up and removed his mask. He didn't say a single word as Kaldor's eyes looked into the face of the teen who held an Atlantean woman's heart captive.

"Samantha Clark's my wife. I'm Timoti Jackson Drake-Wayne."

"You are married to her?" Kaldor's eyes went wide. "I do not see a marriage pearl around your neck."

Tim lifted up his left hand. "That's what this is. It's my wedding ring. And I'm the father of our twin boys."

"You said your name is Timoti?" Kaldo questioned. "It sounds Atlantean."

"Not quite," Tim replied. "It's the Romani pronunciation of my name. It's actually Timothy. Now tell me more about Samantha being the daughter of Aquaman."

'Aqua . . . Ah yes. We call our king by his Atlantean name, Orin, though he was given a surface dweller name. I had discovered that the king had been married once, but the woman wasn't from Atlantis. She was from a neighboring sea kingdom. Their relationship was tumultuous."

"What do you mean."

"Not many agreed with the match," Kaldor explained. There were those on the council who felt that her kind was too dangerous since at one time . . ."

"Kaldor . . . "

"Oh, of course. Anyway, it turned out the woman fled the kingdom. No one knows why. It was rumored she might have killed someone."

Tim gave Kaldor a stern look. He wanted Kaldor to get to the point. "Is there a point to this . . . "

"I'm getting to it. When she fled, the woman might have been with child. No one knew where she disappeared to."

Having finally reached the end, everything seemed to fall into place. "And you think Samantha might be the child from the king's previous marriage?"

"Yes."

"What happened to that marriage?" Tim questioned. "I mean, how did you find all of this out?"

"I came across a scroll far in the back of an overflowing scroll shelf," Kaldor explained. "It had not been organized in years. The librarian had been lax in his duties I guess. Or someone tried to hide it there. Each scroll that had been requested had yet to be sorted and categorized."

"Kaldor, you really need to learn to stay on point."

"I'm getting to it," Kaldor stated. "See when I picked up the scroll, something rattled inside the case."

"What was it?"

"A broken pearl on a chain."

"Is that all?" Tim questioned.

"No," Kaldor stated. "There was a divorce decree with the woman's name and the king's, along with the king's seal."

That was news to Red Robin, something no one else knew about Aquaman. From what Bruce had told Tim, with regards to any member of the Justice League, Aquaman was the least understood. He was even more secretive about his private life than Bruce. Other than knowing that he was the son of an Atlantean Queen and a human, that his name was Arthur Curry, and that he fought his half-brother to regain his birthright, nothing else was known about his personal life as king of Atlantis. As well it should be. Why would he mention anything.

'Bruce doesn't mention anything about us,' Tim said. 'Not what really counted. We're supposed to appear to be the adopted sons of a spoiled, bored, but wealthy billionaire who takes in strays. The tabloids are always hinting at when is he going to adopt a girl, as if that's any of their business.'

"Red . . . . Red," Kaldor called to Red Robin to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"Samantha Clark . . . When can I take her to Atlantis?"

"I'm coming with you."

"I don't think that is a good idea," Kaldor pointed out.

"Samantha is my wife, I go where she goes."

"Very well, but you might not be welcomed."

"Then I'll go as Red Robin," Tim said. "I'm not leaving Samantha in the hands to her is a virtual stranger. Just let me prepare." Tim went to get changed in his uniform, even though he had other questions.

Kaldor tried not to take offense. Red Robin was correct. Samantha Clark did not know him. He hoped everything would go smoothly. There was one thing Kaldor did not explain. How could he explain that the King was not acting like himself. Maybe this was a good thing. With Red Robin down in Atlantis, maybe they could get to the bottom of a deepening mystery.

Continues with Part 4


	4. Guilty By Association

**_A/N:_**_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 4: Guilty By Association

While Tim was changing out of his uniform he thought on Kaldro's words. He couldn't believe that Samantha might be related to Aquaman, not just related, she could be his daughter. What Kaldor told him so far was astounding, but at the same time, it was purely speculative. They still did not have proof. Even so, he wanted to learn more.

"You've told me that Aquaman . . . Orin as you call him was married before, but that doesn't prove that Samantha could be his missing child."

"Don't you see, it makes perfect sense, since no Atlantean, other than the king himself had ever left Atlantis . . ."

"You have, and so has Tempest," Red Robin pointed out interrupting Kaldor's train of thought.

"I mean an Atlantean woman," Kaldor stated. "The king divorced, where did that woman go?"

"I don't know, back to wherever she came from," Red Robin answered.

"That maybe so, but she was never heard from, again," Kaldor stated. "I checked with other sources. She did not return from where she came from, a neighboring kingdom whom the king has had some differences of opinion." Kaldor chose his words carefully. "The passage in this scroll I brought it with me . . ." Kaldor pulled the scroll from behind his back and unrolled it. "It's the passage here," Kaldor pointed to the paragraph written in Atlantean.

"There's one problem," Red Robin pointed out. "I can't read Atlantean."

"My apologies," Kaldor stated. "The passage reads, 'The declaration went out and the pearl was broken, shattered as if it had never been. The woman Sylla, pregnant with the king's child was forever banished from his sight for her crimes.'"

"Did the declaration happen before or after the woman disappeared? Did King Orin even know she was pregnant?"

"After, to your first question, and I am uncertain if he knew to your second."

"How did you find out?" Red Robin asked.

"Simply, I found a scroll dated a month before accusing the queen of murder. If she had been found guilty, she would have been executed. Instead of staying to face a trial, she fled."

"But even if she had been found guilty, wouldn't the king at least let her give birth to their child first?"

"It would have been the decision of the council, not the king. Crimes such as murder fall under their jurisdiction. Murder would have disqualified the child of the chance at life."

"That's cruel," Red Robin stated. "The child would be the king's child, an innocent."

"You do not understand," Kaldor stated. "They would not want the king to have an heir to the throne of Atlantis whose mother was a murderer. The woman came from the Shark Kingdom. They are monsters. They eat the flesh of others and drink the blood of their enemies. When they smell blood, they go into a frenzy."

"Look, if the woman committed a crime that does not mean that crime passes to the child," Red Robin argued. "You do know about innocent until proven guilty. Was the woman even caught in the act?"

"No, but a body was found torn to ribbons," Kaldor stated. "And Sylla disappeared that night."

"That does not prove that she committed the crime," Red Robin argued. "She probably fled, because she became frightened. Look, we can't know for sure if this Scylla did commit the crime, but if Samantha is the king's daughter, the woman probably fled so she could have her child in peace, or keep her from being killed. If what you said was true, they were going to declare the child guilty by association, and that's not right. King Orin deserves to know his child, if Samantha is even his child."

"Your words have a point," Kaldor stated. "And the only way to know if she is King Orin's child, is to bring her to Atlantis."

"How can I do that, I don't even know where Atlantis is. And what if she is King Orin's daughter, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know?"

"Will the council condemn her for her mother's crimes if she proves to be not only the king's missing daughter, but the woman Sylla's daughter as well?"

"You ask questions I cannot answer," Kaldor stated.

"The woman was already banished. For all we know she could be dead," Red Robin pointed out. "And Samantha is my wife. I'm not going to let her face this alone. I'm going with her."

"Where we go is deep in the ocean. That may not be possible."

"I'm going, and you cannot stop me."

Kaldor sighed. "Very well, but the way is cold and deep."

"Wait here," Red Robin insisted. "I'll summon Samantha down."

Red Robin went as far as the stone steps upstairs leading to the Manor. He placed a gloved hand to his right temple and concentrated. He knew where Samantha was at this time, with the twins in the sunroom. She would be getting them fed. ^Sammie, Kaldor is here. He wants us to return to Atlantis with him.^

^Atlantis?" Samantha's eyes went wide when she heard her husband's voice in her head. ^Does that mean he found out who my parents really are?^

^It looks that way,^ Red Robin said, but his heart felt pained. 'What if she decides to stay or they refuse to let her leave? What if they still condemn her when she had nothing to do with her mother's crimes, if her mother even committed a crime? What am I thinking. We don't even know if she is the king's daughter.'

^Timmy my love, are you all right?^

^I'm fine. We better get the twins ready to travel.^

Samantha could sense that Tim felt troubled. His thoughts had gone private, but she didn't press for answers. ^No, I think we should leave the twins home for now. Everyone can take care of them. We'll take them next time once we know more.^

^You're right," Red Robin agreed. 'Best not bring them into this if things go sour,' he thought to himself.

Red Robin did feel troubled. Though he was glad that Samantha was going to learn about her home, something deep down left Red Robin feeling cold inside. He couldn't ignore that feeling. For an instant, he felt the presence of something menacing that he could not explain. It was like a shark circling its prey before the strike of its jaws. Red Robin hoped it was only his fears and not a premonition of what's to come.

Continues with Part 5


	5. Travel Plans

**_A/N:_******_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 5: Travel Plans

"How are we to get to Atlantis?" Red Robin questioned after changing into his uniform. "I can't swim that deep."

"I can form a bubble around you," Samantha said. "Though I'm not sure exactly how to do that. I only recently discovered that I can."

"A bubble? The depths would be too great, it would break."

Bruce had entered the cave unnoticed and had changed into his uniform. "Red Robin, have you forgotten? There is a different form of transportation."

"Batman?" Kaldor was surprised. 'Where did he come from?' Though Kaldor's question would have to wait.

"Of course, I should have remembered," Red Robin stated.

Batman led them over to a corner of the cave that everyone had taken for granted.

"The zeta tube," Red Robin commented. "And I take the zeta tube to Titan's Tower all the time."

"Exactly," Batman said. "Aquaman should have a zeta tube in Atlantis. It's what we use to go to the Watch Tower, the Hall of Justice, and Mount Justice."

"I was never told about this form of transportation," Kaldor said. "Tempest told me I would have to swim to Titan's Tower."

"That's because the Titans didn't have it when Tempest was Aqualad," Red Robin answered. "All we have to do is press the coordinates for Atlantis and we can be there in a few seconds, but I don't know the coordinates."

Batman went over to the computer and printed out a sheet of paper and handed the sheet to Red Robin. "Enter the coordinates on the panel then memorize them."

Red Robin took the sheet and read the numbers. He read them several times, then closed his eyes to see if he memorized them completely. He opened his eyes and checked the list. He was off by one. "I think I'll hang onto this until I can recall it from memory." He folded the sheet and placed it in his utility belt.

Red Robin led Kaldor and Samantha over to the zeta tube. He was about to enter the coordinates when Samantha stayed his hand.

"Are you changing your mind?"

"I . . . Maybe we should bring the twins."

"You were right before," Red Robin stated. "It would be best not to spring everything all at once." Red Robin kept the knowledge to himself that Kaldor had mentioned, that Aquaman wasn't exactly acting like himself. It was best to leave the twins home where they were safe.

"Perhaps, you're right," Samantha replied. "If I'm even the king's daughter."

"We'll know with one test," Kaldor stated. "It's more accurate than your human DNA test."

"How is that even possible?" Red Robin asked. "And how do you even know about that kind of testing."

Kaldor didn't answer Red Robin's second question. And trying to explain the first would take too much time. "You'll find out."

Red Robin didn't say a word. Once all three were in the zeta tube, he entered the coordinates. "You might feel disoriented for the first time. That will pass." He pressed the activate button and the machine hummed. Within seconds all three disappeared. When they appeared on the other side, Red Robin gave a slight smirk, seeing the discomfort of his two companions. He shouldn't take pleasure in other people's misery, but the looks on both his wife and fellow Teen Titan's face were priceless.

"Ugh," Kaldor groaned. "I don't ever want to experience that, again."

"Me either," Samantha commented.

"You may have to if you're planning on returning here to visit family. The twins will be experience it, too."

"You mean I'll have to put our twins through that?"

"You get used to it pretty quickly," Red Robin commented.

"I would rather travel by bubble," Samantha said with sarcasm.

"And I'll swim if you don't mind," Kaldor added his comment as well.

"You may need to use it in an emergency," Red Robin said. "And I can't swim that deep. Not unless you have a diver's suit that can withstand the pressure of the water."

"You don't have to worry about that," Kaldor said. "The city is under a protective dome. Unless you swim outside, but then we're used to it."

"Oh great," Red Robin cringed.

Samantha found Red Robin's reaction rather strange. "I do not understand. I would swim very deep without any ill effect."

"Did you do that before you knew you were Atlantean?"

"Yes, when I was a child. I did not understand why my mother reacted very badly."

"Sammie, we humans . . . " Red Robin's words were interrupted when he became aware that a crowd was gathering, and they were whispering in their direction. "Kaldor, I think you better handle this."

Kaldor turned to the crowd and spoke in Atlantean. /People of Atlantis, the daughter of the king has returned./

The crowd burst into wild cheers, and a few reached toward Samantha, touching her with reverence and awe. Others began to chant, building momentum. More and more people pressed in close, trying to touch the Princess of Atlantis.

"Kaldor, what did you say to them!" Red robin exclaimed.

Continues with Part 6


	6. The Truth

**_A/N:_**_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 6: The Truth

"Kaldor this is getting out of hand!"

"I am sorry, Red Robin," Kaldor sad. "I could not resist. They have waited for so long."

"For what!? To riot?"

"For their princess to return."

"We don't know if Samantha is even the king's daughter! How would they know what we don't."

"There has been rumors for many years," Kaldor stated. "And the former queen was pregnant."

"We need to get out of here, now," Red Robin demand. "Samantha is getting freaked out. Where are we supposed to go?"

"We must get to the House of Healing," Kaldor stated.

"Through this crowd?"

Samantha pressed close to Red Robin. All the emotions were overwhelming her senses. She could sense that there were injuries happening and the smell of blood wafted in the air. The feeling of hunger rose in her and it was frightening. "Please, there are too many."

/Citizens! Open a way through, now!/ Kaldor commanded. /Or I shall make a way through and it will be quite painful!./

The markings on Kaldor's arms began to glow. The crowd parted and the three were able to proceed through the crowd unmolested. The damage, however, was accomplished. More whispers could be heard as they moved forward. The whispers were not only regarding Samantha, they were also speculating about her companion, the one in red and back, and a cape that was quite strange. Someone reached out and brushed their hand along its length then pulled back. Blood welled up on the person's hand.

"Careful, the feathers are sharp," Red Robin turned to comment.

The person looked at him blankly without understanding.

"Sammie, can you . . . "

"You don't have to ask," Samantha replied, even as she fought down the ravenous need that she did not understand why she was having. She took the person's hand in hers, and within seconds the small wound was healed. The person stared at their hand in awe at what had been done.

/You are a healer?/ the person asked in Atlantean. /Our healers can't do that./

/I've only just discovered that I can heal./ Samantha said in Atlantean, and yet she did not know how it was that she could.

/Our king has remarkable healing abilities, but he cannot heal others./

Kaldor was aware of the exchange. More evidence had mounted to confirm that this young lady was the king's missing daughter.

"Right this way." Kaldor stated, and the three of them walked a fair distance with the crowd following behind. They entered into a building with white coral pillars and pink walls laced with designs that had not seen a sunrise in over a millennium. Even in the depths their colors were vibrant and gave off an eerie inner glow. And yet the building looked as if it hadn't aged a day. Kaldor approached a woman in a white flowing robe that barely covered her body and left nothing to the imagination. The woman was not self-conscious, but had an air of authority. /We came for the test of paternity to determine this young lady's identity./

/Right this way./

The woman led them into a room where there was an odd looking machine suspended from the ceiling.

/Disrobe please./

"What?" Samantha questioned.

/Disrobe and stand in the center./

Samantha was apprehensive. Kaldor thought it was because Samantha didn't understand Atlantean, and yet she had spoken to an Atlantean child just a few minutes ago. "She wishes you to remove your clothing, and stand in the circle," Kaldor stated.

"Oh," Samantha was about to then she glared at Kaldor.

"She wants you to turn your back," Red Robin said to Kaldor.

"Why?"

"Privacy."

Kaldor shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what all the fuss was about, but he stepped out and waited outside the room.

"Samantha, do you really want to go through with this?" Red Robin questioned his wife after Kaldor was out of earshot.

"I have to," Samantha stated. "You know who you are, where you belong. I need to know."

"All right, I guess it's a little too late to ask now. I'm with you all the way, even if it turns out differently than Kaldor expects. You're my wife, and I love you."

Samantha gave Tim a hug, then removed her clothing and stepped into the circle. Red Robin kept watch to make sure they were not disturbed. In the light of the chamber, Red Robin could swear he thought he saw shimmering iridescent scales along Samantha's arms and legs, like armor, hidden just below the surface of her skin. The machine hummed and bathed Samantha in another level of eerie glow. The scales on Samantha's arms and legs became more prominent than before. Then the light changed color. What did the color mean? All too soon the machine was turning off and Samantha was getting dressed once more.

/The test is complete./ The healer nurse stated. /You may summon Kaldor and the King./

Red Robin recognized Kaldor's name in the sentence of jumbled words. He went out in the hall and gathered his fellow Titan. "They're done. They want you inside."

Kaldor and Red Robin returned to the testing room and the healer nurse bowed.

/So, what's the word?/ Kaldor questioned.

/She is a perfect match to the king. The color was confirmed. She is his daughter./ The woman handed Kaldor a printout written in Atlantean. /You may want to discuss with the king her other heritage./

Kaldor looked at the printout. It confirmed what he and Red Robin had discussed earlier, but the other half of her heritage was disturbing. The machine had confirmed that as well. Kaldor tried to keep his words neutral. /Thank you. I will take her to the king at once./

The woman turned toward Red Robin and scrutinized him. She pulled off his left gauntlet and saw the ring on his left hand. It was similar to the ring on the left hand of the princess. /Only a mate would accompany his spouse for such a test. And only a human would use such a common thing to denote such a union. Beware, not all will accept you as her consort. Surface dwellers are not welcomed here. You walk a path that will only lead to heartache and death. Leave while you still can./

The woman gave Red Robin back his gauntlet and left.

"What was that all about? What did she even say?"

"A warning," Kaldor said.

"What kind of warning?"

"I'm not sure. From here on out, we need to be cautious."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Red Robin stated.

"We need to head to the Palace next."

The three of them left the House of Healing, each within their own thoughts. What would come next would have Samantha making a choice and Timothy fighting for his very existence.

Continues with Part 7


	7. Audience

**_A/N:_******_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 7: Audience

Kaldor led Red Robin and Samantha Wayne to the palace. The crowd followed at a respectful distance, stopping at the gates as the trio passed through. Once inside, the grandeur of the palace was not lost on two of the three. It left both the surface dweller and the newly discovered Princess of Atlantis speechless. Columns of coral and gold rose up to support a curved ceiling, like a hidden grotto. On that ceiling were frescos depicting the history of Atlantis, even to its sinking below the waves, but those passing through who were native to this world, paid little attention. Even so, the pair received curious looks in the trio's direction, including a pair of gray eyes who didn't expect to see one of the trio, again.

Kaldor approached the doors of the throne room. The Captain of the Kings guard stood in front. He halted them by pounding his spear on the floor in front of them.

/You cannot go in today,/ the guard said. /His majesty is in audience with Queen Amerald./ The guard kept his face neutral, despite his curiosity about the male figure dressed in black and red, and the curious belts that crossed his chest and strange cloak. In the center of his chest, he wore an unfamiliar crest.

/The Shark Queen?"/ Kaldor questioned.

/As always. She's trying to get King Orin to join with her,/ The Captain explained. /If you ask me, it's all a ploy so she can rule Atlantis and the shark kingdom./

/She's been after him for 18 years/ Kaldor stated. /Ever since . . . /

/Yes,/ replied the Captain. /It would be nothing but a marriage of convenience, but the king needs an heir. I'm concerned he's going to relent./

/Maybe he doesn't have to, Eridac./

/What do you mean?/ Eridac answered.

/He's going to want to see us./ Kaldor leaned in and whispered something to the guard.

Eridac's eyes went wide. /Are you certain?/

Kaldor showed him the rolled up printout. Samantha and Red Robin watched the exchange with curiosity.

"I wish I knew what they were saying," Red Robin stated.

"I'm not any better at understanding them either," Samantha replied. /But I think I can quickly learn how./ she replied in Atlantean, which surprised even her.

/Wait here./ Eridac stated and he entered the throne room.

/You know it would be good for both our people,/ Queen Amerald stated, twirling her fingers and watching the King's reaction very closely. /The kingdom needs an heir./

/Yes, the kingdom needs an heir,/ King Orin said sleepily, then shook it off. /I . .. What . . . I cannot./

/Or will not,/ Queen Amerald stated. /You have been pinning for my sister for too long./

/Your sister betrayed the throne and me!/ King Orin bellowed. /She betrayed this kingdom when she took the life of a member of my counsel. He was ripped to shreds and she was found standing over the body, a bloody shark knife in her hands. And you dare to ask me to join in marriage to you?/

/It is inevitable, and the law states . . . /

The Captain of the guard came in and approached the throne. "Your majesty," he spoke in English, interrupting Queen Amerald.

The Queen glared at the young man, but she continued to weave her spell, without him noticing. She wanted to learn just whom it was that interrupted her.

"What is it Eridac?"

"Kaldor has returned. He is requesting an audience. He has news that you may wish to hear."

"Tell him I'll be with him in a moment," Orin replied. He looked over at Queen Amerald, her face had a sour look on it.

"Yes, your majesty." Eridac left to inform the trio waiting outside.

/I do not understand why you continue to speak in the surface dweller's tongue./

/Because I work with surface dwellers from time to time,/ King Orin stated, despite his growing anger toward them. /My apologize Queen Amerald. Despite what happened, I loved your sister, but I will not join in marriage to another shark, again. This audience is over./

Queen Amerald turned on her heals and left, her thoughts dark and brooding. She didn't acknowledge the Captain of the guard as she passed him. He had betrayed his heritage, and she too was left without an heir. As Kaldor entered with the strangers, her eyes widened. It cannot be. Before she could comment, the guard escorted her out of the throne room and shut the doors.

Kaldor approached the throne, with Red Robin and Samantha. /Your Majesty, may I present Saman'ta . . . /

Samantha was partially hidden behind Red Robin. She felt somewhat intimidated, but she looked over at Kaldor, "Wayne."

"I understand English," King Orin commented.

"And this is . . . "

"I know who you are, Red Robin, at least by reputation. Your mentor has spoken often about you as a detective. Though I am at a loss as you why you have come to me."

"Perhaps, Kaldor can explain," Red Robin stated. Red Robin was a little surprised that Batman even mentioned him to Aquaman.

"Your Majesty, I have discovered something extraordinary," Kaldor began. "This girl before you is Red Robin's mate . . . "

"That is extraordinary, since I had not heard that any of Batman's associates taking a spouse," Orin said with a little sarcasm. "Why would you bring the pair here?"

"That's not exactly the extraordinary. . . ."

"Get on with it Kaldor," King Orin stated. "I'm not in any mood to be amused." Queen Amerald had left him in a sour mood, again. He nearly gave into her.

Kaldor gulped. "This girl is Atlantean and she was found on the surface . . . "

"Surface? "How did you get to the surface?" King Orin barked.

"Um . . . I . . . " Samantha hesitated. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Speak up, girl," Orin stated. "When I am on the throne, I am Atlantis' king. When I am out there, I am the protector of all oceans. Now, I asked you a question."

"I don't know," Samantha answered. "My adopted parents never told me where I came from." She was getting used to the fact that the parents she knew all her life weren't her birth parents.

"So, they kept your heritage a secret. How was it that you were discovered to be Atlantean and where have you been this whole time?"

"I can answer that, your Majesty," Red Robin spoke up. "Sammie, that is Samantha just discovered three months ago that she is Atlantean after she became ill with Ick. Kaldor helped to save her life. She's been with me, and my brothers, and Batman for over a year."

"And where did you find her?" Orin questioned Red Robin.

'On an island in the Bahamas. Actually, we helped each other. I wasn't in uniform then. It's a long story."

"Was she a prisoner?"

"Yes, you could say that," Red Robin replied. "We helped each other escape."

"Then I thank you for bringing one of our newly discovered citizens home," King Orin was dismissive.

"Your majesty, technically she isn't a citizen."

"Nonsense, all Atlanteans are citizens."

"What I meant to say is that she's more than just a citizen, she's my . . . "

"And I am grateful for her return," Orin stated, though he hadn't really made eye contact with the girl.

"Your Majesty, Samantha is more than just an ordinary citizen."

"Explain." Orin demanded. "My patients is running thin."

Red Robin looked at Kaldor.

"Your Majesty," Kaldor began. "We have proof that Saman'ta Wayne is your daughter." Kaldor handed the results of the test they had done. King Orin's eyes went wide and looked at the girl for the very first time, really seeing who she was, her features. Her dark dusty skin, and her rich green eyes.

"Surprise?" Samantha said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

'No, it can't be,' Orin said to himself.

Continues with Part 8


	8. Revelation's Heart

**_A/N:_******_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 8: Revelation's Heart

Orin stared at the girl, no young lady before his eyes. He thought of the woman he fell in love with after Mera disappeared. Dark hair, rich dark brown skin tones, and green eyes. He could not speak her name. She was one of two daughters of the shark kingdom's king. She was the younger of the two. She being dark as the deepest ocean, her sister pale as the moon that rose above the sea, but each held a dark hunger within them. Even so, it had been a good match, because it would bring the two kingdoms together that had been separated by war for more than a thousand years.

Thoughts of HER invaded his mind, and yet this girl before him, though there were similarities, she did not have her mother's features. The girl, his daughter, looked more like him, though her skin was caramel and her eyes were just as green. She had an air about her that said she was Atlantean, but Orin questioned whether she might hold her mother's hunger, the hunger that eventually drove the shark for the need for flesh and blood.

Orin debated in his own mind whether he should send her away, sending her to her Aunt.

'She does not know,' he thought. 'If I were to do that, would I be denying this girl's birthright? Would it cause more bad blood between us? Would she use the girl against me?'

Amerald wanted their kingdoms to join together, but here was a girl, his child, who could be a bridge between them. She had the blood of both.

Samantha was becoming uncomfortable from her newly discovered father's gaze.

No one was aware that the captain of the guard had come forward. "You're majesty," Eridac leaned in. "Is anything wrong?"

Orin was snapped out of his revere, and once again he saw the girl, not as the woman whom he loved and lost, but the long lost daughter he never knew he had.

"My apologies, come forward young lady."

Red Robin gave his wife a gentle nudge.

Samantha got the hint and she moved closer to the king, standing right in front of him, just at the base of the steps that seemed to still divide them.

"How old are you?" Orin asked.

"I'm 17," Samantha stated.

That meshed with what Orin remembered. And what the data on the sheet confirmed. Orin reached out with his hand, beckoning her to take it, and Samantha stepped up onto the staging area and placed her left hand in his. Orin saw that her fingers were slender, like her mother's. Then he noticed the unusual gold band.

'A surface dweller wedding band. I gave one to Mera, but that was a long time ago,' he thought. "You are married?"

"Yes, eight weeks ago," Samantha answered.

"Is your husband on the surface?"

"He's with me now, " Samantha said, her eyes falling upon Red Robin's face.

"You are wedded to him?"

"Yes. He is my red bird and I am his island girl."

Orin's face darkened. "As much as I respect Batman's associates, this cannot be."

"I do not understand," Samantha said, confused. "We love each other."

"You are my daughter, there is no doubt. It has been proven, but I cannot allow you to marry a surface dweller."

"What!?" Red Robin exclaimed, hearing the conversation. "We're already married. The marriage is legal."

"I will not allow such outburst in my court!"

Two guards hidden from view approached Red Robin and shoved their spears into his face.

"Your majesty, with respect, Red Robin is a Titan, as am I."

"Please, do not harm my Timmy!" Samantha cried out in protest, her hands suddenly raised to her mouth when she realized what she had done. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . . "

"It's all right, Sammie," Red Robin removed his mask. "I know who you are, Orin aka Aquaman, aka Arthur Curry, Your Atlantean mother left you to be raised by your human father. You know about the surface . . . "

"And your point is?" Orin glared, interrupting Red Robin. "That man was not my father. I do not know who my father is. It was proven that I am fully Atlantean."

"But you were born with blond hair, while most Atlanteans have red, brown, or black hair . . . " Red Robin hinted at what he knew.

"So, you are familiar with my past."

"Then you should also know that the surface world isn't always cruel and exploitive as it's been made out to be."

"That may be so, but you have violated Atlantean law by taking an Atlantean girl as your wife. She should have been brought here the moment you knew."

'Your Majesty, that is my fault," Kaldor spoke up. "We only suspected her heritage three months ago I was searching for information on how she could have ended up on the surface."

"You should have brought her to me anyway so I could arrange for a proper suiter that is befitting the daughter of a king."

"No!" Samantha cried, outraged. "I will be wedded to no other. He is the father of my children!"

"Children? You have children?" Orin was surprised at that.

"Twin boys," Samantha added. "They are just two weeks old."

"I am sorry, Saman'ta, but this cannot be. You will marry one of the sons from my counsel. His lineage makes him of royal blood, but distant enough in our lineage where it makes no difference."

"You cannot do this," Samantha pleaded.

Orin removed Samantha's wedding ring and tossed it at Red Robin's feet. "Take her to a bed chamber. She will forget her surface dweller soon enough."

'No!" Red Robin tried to rush forward, but the guards blocked his path.

Kaldor picked up the wedding band and held it. His mother was human and his father was Black Manta. His mother took him to live in the desert of the American southwest, as far away from water as you could get. What would he do if he had been separated from the love of his life?

Red Robin watched in anguish as the guards took Samantha away. "No, please! She's my wife! My wife!"

Kaldor turned to Eridac. "This is wrong."

"We have no say in the matter," Eridac stated.

"The audience is over," Orin stated. "See that the surface dweller returns to where he belongs."

"I am not leaving without Samantha!" Red Robin growled.

"Come on," Kaldor said, pulling on Red Robin's arm. "There's got to be another way."

"There better be," Red Robin said as he turned on his heals and followed Kaldor out of the throne room. "Because I'm not leaving Atlantis without my wife."

Outside the throne room, hidden in the shadows, Queen Amerald smiled as she heard every word. The spell she placed on the king against the surface dwellers was gaining ground. Even so, this was a new development. It seems her sister left a little something behind, a child who will have to be dealt with, one way or another.

Continues with Part 9


	9. An Old Acquaintance Not Forgotten

**_A/N:_**_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 9: An Old Acquaintance Not Forgotten

Samantha was taken to what looked like a bedroom, away from the throne room, a room higher in the palace. Much like the other rooms, it was carved out of the living coral, much like the grotto of a cave. The coral surface was rubbed smooth, polished to a high sheen. The light source within the room was some bio luminous material suspended from the ceiling. The room was not without windows, they were more like carved holes through the surface of the material. The view out of the window looked upon a hidden garden with unusual tropical-like plants that seemed to have adapted to the even light. They gave off their own bio luminous glow.

Samantha hugged her arms. She just found out that she was the daughter of not only Aquaman, but he was also the king of Atlantis. Not only that, he didn't approve of her marriage to Tim. And now she found herself in a room up in the palace. It felt like she had been put in a tower just like the girl she read about Rapunzel, but Samantha didn't have golden tresses to let down to either have her handsome prince come and rescue her, or even to climb down herself. She didn't know this world, and it's prejudices. Oh why did she decide to even come here.

'Because you wanted to learn about your past,' Samantha said to herself. 'Well, I've learned about it, and I don't like it.'

She was deep in thought when the door to her prison opened and a man stepped in whom she had not seen in over two years.

"I cannot believe it," Caspian said, as he let his eyes fall on the girl he once loved and left behind. "You, the daughter of the king?"

Samantha charged forward and slapped the young man's face. He grabbed her wrist.

"Careful Princess, you will injure that royal hand of yours."

"You bastard," Samantha fumed. "You left me to suffer at the hands of a madman."

"Well, if I had known . . . "

"You arrogant, son of a . . . "

"Swearing does not become you, Princess."

"Why are you here?"

"To make up for lost time, and I intend to ask the king for your hand."

"My hand?" Samantha scoffed. "My hand is already taken."

"Oh really," Caspian jested. "To that boy in the bird costume? He seems so fragile."

"He's stronger than he looks."

"Do tell. Where is your wedding pearl?"

"Wedding pearl?" Samantha questioned. "He gave me a special wedding ring, that my father threw back at him."

"Oh this little circle of gold?" Caspian held up the ring that once was on Samantha's hand. He smiled at the clever way he swiped it from the boy in the feathered cape without him even knowing.

"Give that back!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Caspian crooned as he played with the circle of gold. "This has no meaning for us here. It's just a simple decoration." Caspian brought out a pearl of exquisite beauty. "I bet your surface dweller would never risk getting his feathers wet for one of these from the oyster beds. The Kracken would eat him for breakfast and spit out those ridiculous feathers."

"You know nothing of human customs," Samantha stated.

"And why should I?" Caspian questioned. "It's more fun loving them and then leaving them to pine for what they cannot have."

"Like the way you left me?"

"That was before I learned you were one of us."

"You left me pregnant and alone!" Samantha railed.

"Really? So, where is my son?"

"Dead, no thanks to you. I lost the baby, and it was a girl."

"Does your surface dweller know?"

"No."

"I bet he would reject you if he did," Caspian scoffed.

"You don't know Timmy the way I do," Samantha stated. "He loves me."

"Then let him prove it," Caspian grinned his mouth filled with sharp teeth that made Samantha shudder.

"What are you planning?" Samantha's eyes narrowed.

"If he truly loves you, he will have to prove himself. He will have to follow the Atlantean way."

"And what way is that?"

"I would not want to spoil it for you, Princess. He must find it out for himself."

Samantha watched as Caspian left the room. What did he mean by that? There was a gleam in Caspian's eyes that had a hunger to them. She had seen it in her own eyes just recently, felt it's hunger. What could it mean?

Samantha once again wrapped her arms around herself to give comfort. A dread filled her, one she could not explain. In her mind she tried to quiet the images of Tim broken and bleeding at Caspian's feet. There was a sudden frenzy as several beings with sharp teeth tore into Tim's body and blood was everywhere. Then a woman lifted her head from the crowd, and Samantha let out a startled scream. The woman was herself.

Continues with Part 10


	10. Conspiring to Commit Murder

**_A/N: _**_**Sorry everyone. I put up the wrong chapter at first.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 10: Conspiring to Commit Murder

Caspian left the newly discovered princess of Atlantis to think about what he said. It was obvious she knew nothing about the ways of Atlantis. Well, she was going to learn and her precious red bird will only become a memory.

"Any luck with the king, Mother?"

"Do not call me that in public." Amerald stated as her half breed son approached.

"Very well, your Majesty," Caspian bowed. "Your sea witch ways won't fool him for long. Why don't you place him totally under your spell?"

"When he holds that triton of his, it blocks any attempt at using my charms."

"From what I learned, you didn't have any trouble mesmerizing my father before I was born."

"Your father was weak minded, easily seduced," Amerald stated.

"You even have Eridac convinced you are his mother," Caspian pointed out.

"Eridac was a child. Such a pity he did not die during the frenzy the way his mother did. Accidents will happen."

"And then you became consort to the Shark King," Caspian scoffed. "If he had died the way he was supposed to, I would have inherited the kingdom."

"Yes, and my little sister had to go and spoil it all by marrying the King of Atlantis. He would have been my next target."

"How ever did you manage to convince the king that his bride betrayed him as well as killing Eridac's father?"

"Very simple, my boy," Amerald purred out her triumph. "I just cast two spells, one that would get your father to do whatever I wanted, and the other to disguise him as the actual council member, before the frenzy."

"You mean to tell me during this while time . . . "

"Yes, my boy," Amerald crowed out her cleverness. "Then it was simple to have another tear out his throat and lure my sister to the scene of the crime. My sister was stupid enough to pick up the bloody shark knife. After that, it was simple enough to convince her to flee, that she would be blamed. After all, she was a shark."

Caspian grinned.

The pair didn't know that someone had been listening in. She quickly moved away without noticing. Mother and son continued their conversation.

"I'm sure soon enough, the king will fold."

"That may not happen," Caspian stated. "There's been another development."

"What development?" Amerald's eyes narrowed.

"Didn't you notice Kaldor and his two companions?"

"Why should I notice that underling and his oddly dressed peasant friends. Though I did give them a passing glance. They were of no interest to me."

"Well, they should be," Caspian said, casually. He knew something his mother did not. He had been hiding in the shadows of the throne room curious why two surface dwellers would come and see the king. Learning who they were gave him an idea he thought was worthy of his mother.

"Why?" Amerald turned to face her half breed son.

"You must have heard the rumors as to where Kaldor has been these past few months."

"It is no consequence. I have no interest in Kaldor's activities."

"Well, you may want to reconsider that. See, Kaldor's male companion is also a Titan and Kaldor called him Red Robin."

"I do not see the point of this discussion."

"You will, once I tell you who the girl is that he brought with him."

"Caspian, get to the point."

"Her name is Saman'ta, and she is Orin's and your sister's daughter."

Continues with Part 11


	11. The Challenge and a Pearl

**_A/N:_**_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself. . . . . Sorry for not posting yesterday. Went out of town to the coast to enjoy the day.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 11: The Challenge and a Pearl

Kaldor led Red Robin back through the city. Several pairs of eyes fell on them, questioning who was beside one of Atlantis' favorite sons. Kaldor reached an ancient structure that looked like it had come out of ancient Greece. The columns were tall and at one time barnacles and coral had anchored themselves to the marble that once had been smooth, now pockmarked with age. Without their influence, the structure would have fallen into decay long ago.

"This is the ancient library of Atlantis," Kaldor said. "It is the place to go when you need answers."

"Why not use a computer?" Red Robin questioned.

"Your computers don't work down here."

"What about the zeta tube? It has a built in computer."

"Um, that is different. It is of alien origin. You will have to ask the king about that. The zeta tube has been In existence since before I was born."

"So, what is this idea you have?"

"It will take me a few minutes to find the right scroll," Kaldor answered.

Kaldor must have searched for an hour before he found what he was looking for. He led Red Robin over to a table that had a glow lamp. He unfurled the scroll and began to read.

"This is the passage I was searching for. It is rare that this ever happens in Atlantis, but it is still one of Atlantis' sacred laws."

"I don't understand, what law?"

"Please understand, it was written at a time when Atlantis had been savage," Kaldor explained. "It was necessary to ensure our survival."

"Tell me," Red Robin demanded. "If it will get back my wife, then I'm willing to do almost anything."

"Are you willing to kill?"

"Anything but that."

"You may have to," Kaldor explained. "The rule of courtship states when two want the same, to show your love you must enter the ring of battle. Whosoever defeats their opponent, the other becomes theirs to court. To ensure victory, defeat will not be enough. Even in courtship, the heart can be a battle ground where it may be life or death . . . "

'You're not kidding," Red Robin exclaimed, interrupting Kaldor. "You're telling me I have to fight for my wife's hand, and I may have to kill my opponent just to keep her?"

"There is more," Kaldor said, "If you will allow me to finish."

"Sure."

"Once your mate is won, the pearl of marriage is presented. And even in this, one may fail. Without a pearl even if the opposition is defeated, no marriage can take place without that precious symbol of eternal bonding. I've tried to translate this as best I can. My ancient Atlantean is rusty."

"I think your translation was fine," Red Robin said. 'So, I have to give my wife a pearl. Well, that should be easy, I can buy her a pearl."

'It is not that simple," Kaldor stated. "The ancient Atlanteans could not just buy pearls."

"What do you mean, you can buy pearls. They're cultivated."

"Atlantean pearls are not cultivated like some cheap imitation from a market place."

"Atlantean pearls," Red Robin stated. "So, where do I get an Atlantean pearl?"

"The pearl you must acquire must come from special oyster beds, protected from poachers, outside of the city. Only one oyster is allowed to be taken."

"You mean I have to go out there to get it?"

"It is a trial, for the oyster beds are guarded. You can only take one. Suiters who have braved the oyster beds don't always return. Greed gets them. In fact, very few return."

"You're telling me I have to defeat some sort of guardian to claim an oyster with a pearl, so I can give it to my wife after I defeat a rival?"

"I know, it sounds barbaric," Kaldor stated.

"You think!" Red Robin shouted then was hushed by the librarian.

"Very few Atlanteans do this anymore. Though all still go out to the oyster beds. For every pearl that is taken, the suiter must ensure there is a pearl for the next generation."

'I know how pearls are formed. A grain of sand is placed in an oyster and the oyster covers that sand with increasing layers of a liquid material . . . "

"Actually, it is a parasite, a small sea creature," Kaldor explained. "Whole oyster beds were nearly wiped out from various parasites, but those that weren't survived to create some of the rarest pearls in the land. Depending on the parasite, pearls can be different colors. And depending on the size of the oyster, there can be more than one pearl, but that is rare."

"So, I have to put a parasite in an oyster as payment for taking one, then fight a rival . . . "

"That is the Atlantean way."

"Great, and all I have is my rebreather. We're deep in the ocean. The pressure from the water will probably crush me before I even get very far."

"Do not give up hope, Red Robin," Kaldor encouraged. "The Atlantean people have developed special suites that will withstand the water pressure."

"I thought all Atlanteans could swim and breath underwater."

"Most can, but then someone is born without those skills. They are a throwback to our ancient ancestors, before Atlantis was sunk beneath the sea."

"Well, if I want to get my wife back, it looks like I have no choice."

Continues with Part 12


	12. A Common Thread

**_A/N:_******_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 13: Swine Before Pearls

While Red Robin and Kaldor where talking to Eridac, their Titan badges started to blinking.

"Um, Red," Kaldor starts to say something and points instead.

Red Robin silently swears under his breath. "What a time to get an emergency call. We've got to get to Titan's Tower."

"We better head back to the zeta tube," Kaldor stated.

"I thought you weren't leaving your wife?" Eridac questions.

"This can't be helped. Someone could be in trouble or there is a major emergency where the Titans are needed. Besides, Samantha would understand. She knows I'm a Titan."

"My badge is also blinking," Kaldor stated. "And that means I've got to go, too."

"The sooner we can take care of this, the sooner we can return."

"You might not be allowed to return," Eridac pointed out.

"Batman uses that zeta tube to talk with Aquaman, doesn't he?"

"How did you . . . '

"It's obvious. Aquaman is part of the Justice League, and if Aquaman requires Batman's assistance, or any other Justice League, that's why that zeta tube is there. Batman has it set where only those not authorized to use it will the zeta tube be locked."

"I haven't used that zeta tube."

"I have, and I need to," Kaldor stated.

"Come on, we need to get to Titan's Tower,' Red Robin stated. He headed to the tube with Kaldor following behind. The three weren't aware they were being watched. That person moved quickly through the crowd and entered the palace through a side door that had no guard. They approached Caspian and bowed.

"Your highness," the servant stated.

"Do not call me that," Caspian hissed. "You know the king has spies everywhere. If he learns we are not Atlanteans he will order an investigation."

"Yes, Lord Caspian," the servant replied.

"What news do you bring me?"

"Kaldor and the young man in the strange garb are leaving."

"Really, that is good news," Caspian smiled. "It will give me more time with the Princess. Perhaps he has given up his foolish quest."

"I do not think so. He said they would return."

"Do not think, I do the thinking for you."

"Yes, my lord," the servant said. "There is more, Kaldor took the stranger to the library."

"The library, are you certain."

"Yes."

"Did you follow them?" Caspian asked.

"No, my lord," the servant answered. "I could not risk them seeing me."

"Leave me," Caspian ordered. 'I shall find out what it was they were searching for.' Caspian handed the servant a small stack of coins. He waited until the servant exited back through the door. Once the hallway was cleared, Caspian went around the corner and opened the door to a supply closet containing cleaning equipment. He bent down and picked up the body of the guard who was supposed to be guarding that particular entrance. Caspian carried the guard to the entrance and placed him in a seated position against the wall.

Caspian stood up and stared at the guard. He had thought about framing the surface dweller, but he had a firm alibi, Kaldor and now Eridac. Perhaps there was another way to ensure access to the Princess without the need for bloodshed. Bloodshed be damned. Caspian took out his knife and stabbed the guard through his ribs, straight into his heart.

'At least he will not be able to identify me,' Caspian thought. He removed a small feather from his pouch and let it drop next to the body. 'No one is aware of my little excursions to the surface, except for the Princess, and it's her word against mine. A few coins to the right people, and that red bird fool will be gone for good.' Caspian left the hallway to establish an alibi elsewhere. 'Too bad the Princess had a miscarriage. My claim on her would be assured. I thought she was a silly human girl. I had to find another for the feeding frenzy. No wonder she did not fall for my charms as easily as the rest. Who knew she turned out to be one of us. I could have been the one to bring her home. Now, to get rid of another loose end and recover the money I paid him.'

Hours later, the servant was found floating outside the protective dome, his body torn to shreds, another victim of a shark attack.

Continues with Part 14


	13. Pearls Before Swine

**_A/N:_******_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 13: Swine Before Pearls

While Red Robin and Kaldor where talking to Eridac, their Titan badges started to blinking.

"Um, Red," Kaldor starts to say something and points instead.

Red Robin silently swears under his breath. "What a time to get an emergency call. We've got to get to Titan's Tower."

"We better head back to the zeta tube," Kaldor stated.

"I thought you weren't leaving your wife?" Eridac questions.

"This can't be helped. Someone could be in trouble or there is a major emergency where the Titans are needed. Besides, Samantha would understand. She knows I'm a Titan."

"My badge is also blinking," Kaldor stated. "And that means I've got to go, too."

"The sooner we can take care of this, the sooner we can return."

"You might not be allowed to return," Eridac pointed out.

"Batman uses that zeta tube to talk with Aquaman, doesn't he?"

"How did you . . . '

"It's obvious. Aquaman is part of the Justice League, and if Aquaman requires Batman's assistance, or any other Justice League, that's why that zeta tube is there. Batman has it set where only those not authorized to use it will the zeta tube be locked."

"I haven't used that zeta tube."

"I have, and I need to," Kaldor stated.

"Come on, we need to get to Titan's Tower,' Red Robin stated. He headed to the tube with Kaldor following behind. The three weren't aware they were being watched. That person moved quickly through the crowd and entered the palace through a side door that had no guard. They approached Caspian and bowed.

"Your highness," the servant stated.

"Do not call me that," Caspian hissed. "You know the king has spies everywhere. If he learns we are not Atlanteans he will order an investigation."

"Yes, Lord Caspian," the servant replied.

"What news do you bring me?"

"Kaldor and the young man in the strange garb are leaving."

"Really, that is good news," Caspian smiled. "It will give me more time with the Princess. Perhaps he has given up his foolish quest."

"I do not think so. He said they would return."

"Do not think, I do the thinking for you."

"Yes, my lord," the servant said. "There is more, Kaldor took the stranger to the library."

"The library, are you certain."

"Yes."

"Did you follow them?" Caspian asked.

"No, my lord," the servant answered. "I could not risk them seeing me."

"Leave me," Caspian ordered. 'I shall find out what it was they were searching for.' Caspian handed the servant a small stack of coins. He waited until the servant exited back through the door. Once the hallway was cleared, Caspian went around the corner and opened the door to a supply closet containing cleaning equipment. He bent down and picked up the body of the guard who was supposed to be guarding that particular entrance. Caspian carried the guard to the entrance and placed him in a seated position against the wall.

Caspian stood up and stared at the guard. He had thought about framing the surface dweller, but he had a firm alibi, Kaldor and now Eridac. Perhaps there was another way to ensure access to the Princess without the need for bloodshed. Bloodshed be damned. Caspian took out his knife and stabbed the guard through his ribs, straight into his heart.

'At least he will not be able to identify me,' Caspian thought. He removed a small feather from his pouch and let it drop next to the body. 'No one is aware of my little excursions to the surface, except for the Princess, and it's her word against mine. A few coins to the right people, and that red bird fool will be gone for good.' Caspian left the hallway to establish an alibi elsewhere. 'Too bad the Princess had a miscarriage. My claim on her would be assured. I thought she was a silly human girl. I had to find another for the feeding frenzy. No wonder she did not fall for my charms as easily as the rest. Who knew she turned out to be one of us. I could have been the one to bring her home. Now, to get rid of another loose end and recover the money I paid him.'

Hours later, the servant was found floating outside the protective dome, his body torn to shreds, another victim of a shark attack.

Continues with Part 14


	14. Hostages and Hostilities

**_A/N:_******_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 14: Hostages and Hostilities

Red Robin and the team reached the building where the gunmen were holed up with their hostages. Gunfire was being traded by the gunmen and the police with neither making any headway.

"I could create a shield that could get someone inside," Bunker stated.

"That might work, but they might kill the hostages. Raven could transport us inside if we can find keep them distracted long enough," Robin said, reminding Bunker there were alternatives.

"Not without knowing where would be the safest place so we're not ambushed," Raven replied.

Red Robin was quick to assess the situation by bringing up a schematic of the building on his gauntlet. "We'll split up. Bunker, Wonder Girl, and Superboy, you take care of the gunmen harassing the police. That will give Raven and I cover to get inside."

"But where?" Raven questioned.

"Take me across the street," Robin instructed.

Raven draped her cloak around Robin. She opened a portal and then vanished, ending up on the roof of the building Red Robin indicated in a plume of smoke.

Red Robin checked the lower roof of the building where the activity was happening. He observed as the rest of his teammates assisted the police, the roof was empty. They neglected to keep a watch. "That's our way in."

TTACTTACTTAC

Arthur Curry, known as Orin in Atlantis, went to the sleeping chamber to see his newly discovered daughter.

"My child," Arthur started to say.

"I am no child," Samantha exclaimed. "You have no right to keep me here."

"Yes, I do." Arthur replied. "I am your father, and your king."

"Blood does not make you family. I do not know you," Samantha said with conviction. "What matters is my husband. You have no right to keep me from him."

"He is a surface dweller . . . " Though Arthur spoke the words, they were hollow in his voice. It was as if he was coached to say them.

"Who saved my life," Samantha stressed. "I nearly gave up on everything. He is the only man I will ever love."

"I do not understand," Arthur questioned.

"The man I knew as my father betrayed me, sold me into slavery at the whims of a man who blackmailed and extorted money from others. He used me, abused me in the worst way possible. It was Red Robin . . . Nay . . . Timothy who saved me."

"Timothy . . . "

"I know he may not approve of me telling you his secret name, but you must know the truth to understand. For years I have dreamed of a young man, a teen wearing the wings of a red bird, his aura just as red, dispelling demons that would haunt my dreams, fighting for the ones he loves and protects. This was no idle dream, for he is real. He is Timothy, my red bird. My Red Robin. He has healed the aching in my heart. There is more to him than even he realizes. He loves with his whole heart and soul."

"You speak of him with such eloquence," Arthur stated. "But there is the law."

"Then change the law," Samantha stated. "You are king."

"Laws cannot be easily changed, not without the Council's approval. The laws were written so the Atlantean people would survive."

"I am married to him on the surface. We have two children . . . "

"Children . . . There was no mention of children."

"Yes, twin boys. I wish you could see them. They are missing their parents," Samantha pleaded.

Samantha placed a hand on her father's cheek. With her healing touch, she felt something amiss. A piece of his aura was broken off from the rest, the part that was of human origin. It felt magical in nature, not unlike her own healing ability, but had a sinister feel. Without Arthur's knowledge or permission, Samantha reached deep and attempted to restore her father's aura. Before she could finish, she was thrown from her father's mind by a powerful force. She collapsed on the floor and looked up at her father.

'Someone has done this to him,' Samantha thought.

Arthur stared down at his daughter, then quickly left her room, locking the door behind him.

"Father, wait!"

It was too late. Samantha would soon face a battle of her own, to win back her father from a demon, a sea witch who had designs on the Atlantean throne.

"Your majesty," a guard approached the king.

"What is it?"

"We found a guard slain at his post. We found this lying beside the body." The guard handed the king a small object.

"Find Eridac," Arthur said. "Red Robin will pay for this senseless murder."

Continues with Part 15


	15. From Hero to Zero

**_A/N:_******_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 15: From Hero to Zero

With a plan in place, the Teen Titans were able to take the gunman by surprise and save the hostages with minimal damage and no casualties on both sides. The gunmen were in custody and at the same time Kaldor proved his worth to the team. Everyone returned to Titan's Tower in a cheerful mood, all except Red Robin.

"Cheer up," Superboy stated. "We did it. We got the hostages out."

"I don't think that's what's causing him to frown." Bunker said. "What is wrong, me amigo?" Bunker tried to coax Red Robin into talking.

"Nothing," Red Robin replied. "I've got something personal on my mind."

"Please, tell me. Perhaps I can take it off your mind?" Bunker said, flirting with the red breasted hero. He longed to give that pouty mouth a kiss, but Red Robin always seemed to sidestep his advances.

Aqualad could see how uncomfortable and dangerously close Bunker was getting to Red Robin. He knew what it was, but he couldn't say anything. He longed to tell the openly gay teammate that Red Robin was already married, but that could compromise his identity. It was up to Red Robin to tell Migel he wasn't interested in his advances, despite the fact that Kaldor could sense that Red Robin was unique and different. Even he couldn't put his finger on what it was that made Red Robin whom he was. He just knew that Red wasn't interested.

"Can it Bunker," Kaldor stated. "Can't you see Red Robin does not want to talk about it."

"Maybe later," Bunker stated. 'One of these days I'm going to get him alone.'

"Get showered and changed," Red Robin said, his voice stern and coming out sharper than it normally does. "I'm going to write a report."

Red Robin headed to the communications room. Wonder Girl looked toward Red Robin and back toward the others than looked at Superboy. "I've never seen him so grim."

"Neither have I," Superboy said. "He can be pretty serious, but I've never heard him bark orders like . . . "

"Like who?"

"Batman."

"He's not like Batman," Cyborg stated. "I've met the guy and he's way more grimmer."

"Well something's eating at him," Beast Boy commented.

"He's worried, and he's afraid," Raven said.

"How do you know?" Kaldor asked. The woman with the dark hooded cloak appeared out of nowhere.

"What is he afraid of?" Wonder Girl asked.

"He's afraid he'll lose . . . her?"

"Her!?" Bunker was surprised at that. "Who is she?"

"I do not want to violate his privacy," Raven stated. "I've said too much."

"What can you tell us," Superboy asked.

Raven concentrated then her eyes went wide. The image of death came to her. The image surrounded Red Robin like a shroud. Red Robin wasn't afraid of dying. What could that image be about if it wasn't about Red Robin. He experienced death in different ways, the death of his parents for one. No, this was something else. One word came to her. "Failure."

Failure was much like a death in many ways. It was hard to face your own failures. If that was the case, why was Red Robin afraid of failing and what had he gotten himself into?

A couple hours later, Kaldor found Red Robin was still in the communications room. What he could see of Red Robin's face, he could see that he was worried.

"You okay?"

"We never should have found out who Samantha's father is," Red Robin stated.

"Are you having regrets?"

"Somewhat."

"I'm not," Kaldor stated. "Orin . . . " Kaldor looked over his shoulder to make sure no one else was listening. "Orin now has an heir and that is something to celebrate, and yet, did you notice something wrong with Orin?"

"I noticed," Red Robin replied. "I could see it in his eyes. They weren't quite right."

"Then you know you've got to investigate it, right? After all, you're married to his daughter."

"I know," Red Robin conceded. 'I just hope I'm up to the task.'

"Come on, we've got to get back to Atlantis."

"I just finished up this report. Is everyone in bed or heading back to their respective mentors or parents?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"Then let's go. We don't have much time." Red Robin followed Kaldor to the zeta tube and entered it. When they exited, there were several guards waiting for them, including the captain of the guard.

"Red Robin, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of one of our Atlantean citizens."

Continues with Part 16


	16. Finding Out The Truth

**_A/N:_**_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 16: Finding Out The Truth

"Arrested!?" Red Robin and Kaldor exclaimed in unison.

"I didn't kill anyone," Red Robin stated. "When was this supposed to have happened?"

"Eight hours ago," the guard said.

"That's impossible, Eridac," Kaldor said.

"And why is that?" Eridac questioned.

"Because we were rescuing a bunch of hostages from a bank robbery gone wrong," Kaldor explained. "I got to see first-hand how Red Robin handled everything, coordinating a team of other heroes like me."

"Is this true?"

Red Robin nodded.

"You could be lying," Eridac stated. "Besides, it does not matter. We'll get to the truth anyhow."

"You're not going to subject him to that?" Kaldor questioned. He knew what was in store.

"It will reveal the truth."

"Subject me to what?" Red Robin asked.

"Come with me," Eridac waved. "Guards you follow behind."

The guards fell in line behind with Eridac leading Red Robin to the House of Healing. Kaldor fumed beside his Titan leader.

'This is ridiculous,' Kaldor thought. 'He didn't even take my word.'

Eridac led Red Robin into a small room with nothing but a shelf and what looked like an unusual chair. Above the chair looked like an odd recording device.

"Sit," Eridac demanded.

Red Robin did as Eridac instructed. The head of the royal guard went over to the shelf and picked up the single vial that was sitting there, and held it out to Red Robin. "Drink this."

"What is it?"

"You don't want to know," Eridac smiled a toothy grin. "Now, drink this before I have you restrained and pour it down your throat."

"Eridac, that's no way to treat a fellow Titan," Kaldor argued. "We just got back from saving a bunch of hostages."

"Obviously, I am not a Titan. That could be a story you cooked up to keep from getting into trouble."

"You know I would never do that," Kaldor countered. Everyone knew Kaldor's background, the son of Black Manta. And even if he became a Titan there were still those who were prejudice against him, who would use his father's criminal activities to justify their prejudicial thinking. "Red Robin is innocent, why won't you believe me."

"If he is innocent, then he can go free. The crime was committed here, not on the surface. We need to follow Atlantean methods."

Even though Red Robin felt credulous at the accusation, it appeared he had no choice. In order to prove his innocence, he was going to have to subject himself to what looked to be an Atlantean truth serum, he deduced. He didn't like it, having someone not take him at his word, but, if it was the only way, Red Robin would follow their methods, for now.

Red Robin grabbed the vial and drank it, and almost gagged at the taste. After a few minutes the after taste in his mouth dissipated, but his stomach didn't feel so good. He ignored it in order to answer Eridac's questions. Eridac then barraged him with the same questions, asking him where he was and what time that was, as he observed Red Robin's reaction. Whatever he was looking for, did not happen.

"It seems you have told the truth," Eridac observed.

"What would have happened if I hadn't?" Red Robin asked.

"You would have become ill, but the sensation would pass once you tell the truth. We find that it is quite effective."

"The only thing I lie about is my secret identity," Red Robin stated. "And I have a very good reason for doing that." Red Robin could feel the cramping in his stomach increase. He did his best to keep his reaction as neutral as possible, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult. He had spoken the truth, why was he continuing to feel cramping?

"You are not like other surface dwellers."

"Have you seen other surface dwellers?"

"A few," Eridac stated. "They were cruel. They exploit our ways, killing for sport, then dumping what they don't want into our oceans."

"Not all are like that," Red Robin said. "There are those who fight for the protection of the oceans and its waterways."

Eridac listened with rapt attention. Despite the potion, Red Robin continued to tell the truth. Even so, the interrogation was not complete. It was time to get to the meat.

"Did you kill Guthra?"

"No," Red Robin denied. "And who is Guthra?"

"He was killed by a knife, do you own one?"

"My cape's feathers are sharp as knives, and I have throwing stars shaped like a bird's head, but I don't own a knife."

"I don't understand, you continue to speak the truth?"

"Why would I lie? What reason do I have to kill one of your people? Besides, Titans don't kill and I was trained by Batman."

"Have you ever killed?"

"No."

"What is your name?"

Eridac noticed how Red Robin appeared to struggle with that question. What portion of Red Robin's face he could see, it was turning an ashen color, and sweat poured down the sides of his face. Odd, but Eridac smirked anyway. It was apparent that Red Robin was under some discomfort. Now they were getting somewhere. "Are you feeling well? Answer the question, what is your name?"

"Stop Eridac," Kaldor demanded. "Red Robin has a very good reason for not revealing his name. You don't know how the potion will react on him. He could be poisoned."

'Kaldor's right, I feel very Ill, but if I don't tell the truth I could die. My children need me. What will happen to them if I don't return, if both of us can't return.'

"Tell me your name!" Eridac pressed. Sharp fangs appeared among his teeth. The blood of his ancestors was emerging. He could smell the iron rich blood coming from the surface dweller as Red Robin started to gag.

"You're name!"

"It's . . . . It's . . . . It's Timoti . . . Jackson . . . Drake Wayne . . . Grayson."

The rumbling in Red Robin's stomach continued. In fact, it was becoming more intense. He slipped off the chair-like structure to his knees, his eyes rolling up into his head, behind his mask, his breathing becoming more labored.

"That wasn't so hard," Eridac cooed.

"That was unfair," Kaldor said. "He has every reason to hide his identity."

"And what reason is that?"

"To protect his family," Kaldor said. "He's married to the princess."

"That is a surface dweller's marriage."

"He lives on the surface!"

Red Robin groaned.

"Even so, it's to protect all the people he knows," Kaldor explained. "So they don't get hurt or killed."

"Why are you defending him?" Eridac asked.

"I'm a fellow Titan, and Titans are family."

"You claim family with this surface dweller?"

"He's better than yours," Kaldor argued. "Your mother wants to claim the throne of Atlantis."

"That is an unproven accusation," Eridac argued in return. "Your father was an absolute traitor."

"Sammie," Red Robin groaned again, and called for his wife.

Kaldor looked down at Red Robin and became concerned. "I thought you said he would only get ill if he lied. The only thing he wouldn't do is reveal his secret name."

"The potion of truth . . . "

Kaldor kneeled down and pulled Red Robin into his arms. ". . . Works that way on Atlanteans. Have you even tried it on a surface dweller before?"

"No."

"Sam . . . "

"We need to get him to a healer!"

"The healers cannot help a surface dweller."

"Sam . . . mie . . . Healer."

Kaldor and Eridac were surprised at that revelation.

"Get the Princess, now!" Eridac ordered another guard. He raced to do the bidding of the head of the royal guard.

Red Robin's body stilled as Kaldor rested Red Robin's head in his lap.

"Red Robin! . . . Red!" Kaldor called to his fellow Titan. "He's unconscious. I just hope we're not too late,"

Continues with Part 17


	17. Catching the Real Murderer

**_A/N:_******_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 17: Catching the Murderer

"Princess!" A guard rushed into Samantha's room. "Something is wrong with the surface dweller, Captain Eridac sent me to fetch you."

"What?" Samantha became deeply concerned. By definition she was a surface dweller, until she found out she was Atlantean. "Take me to him."

The guard led Samantha to where Tim was in the House of Healing.

"What is this place?"

"Our judging room for prisoners."

"Why is he considered a prisoner?"

"It does not matter," Kaldor stated. He was sitting on the floor with Red Robin's head in his lap. "He's innocent! You've got to help him! He said you were a healer."

Samantha rushed forward and placed her hands on Red Robin's abdomen. Her eyes went wide when she sensed what was causing the distress.

"He's been poisoned!" Samantha immediately got to work on removing the poison. "You tried to poison my husband?" Samantha accused Eridac.

"No," Eridac replied. "What I gave him would not have affected him unless he lied. It is designed to bring out a confession."

"On Atlanteans!" Kaldor argued

Eridac eyes went wide then narrowed. 'Could he be right? The surface dweller didn't react in the same way. He should have recovered quickly.'

Samantha turned Red Robin over and he vomited out the poison while she worked to clear his system further. He slowly came to and heard Eridac's sudden revelation.

Eridac frowned when he saw the color. "That is not what I gave him." He took the ceramic vial and sniffed it. The odor smelled the same. "I do not understand."

Red Robin concurred with Eridac's assessment. It was the only thing that made sense. "The poison must have been colorless and odorless," Red Robin added.

"How would someone know you would arrest Red Robin?" Kaldor asked.

"Only one vial is placed in this room," Eridac stated. "And the evidence did point to him."

"What evidence?" Samantha asked.

This time, Red Robin's head was resting in Samantha's lap after she cleared the poison from his system.

"It doesn't matter, since that evidence obviously was planted to discredit me, and even frame me for murder."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I can guess," Kaldor stated. "But I have no evidence to prove it."

"Who?" Samantha questioned. "I demand to know."

"Your suiter, Caspian," Kaldor explained.

"I have no suiter."

"Caspian entered a marriage challenge."

"A marriage challenge?"

"He intends to fight for your hand in the ancient Atlantean tradition."

"Apparently, he tried to circumvent that by having me framed for murder, and when I don't answer the challenge, he get's Sammie's hand," Red Robin surmised.

"I don't understand," Samantha said, perplexed. "What is this challenge. It is obvious, you three know more about this than I."

"It's not done very often, but when there are two suiters wanting the same person, it is acceptable that they should fight for the right to court that mate," Eridac explained. 'It used to be to the death, but that was abolished during a time when our numbers were small. That was more than a thousand years ago, but the law was never changed."

"That is barbaric!" Samantha exclaimed. "I'm taking my husband home."

"Unfortunately, Princess, the moment you leave Atlantis, you will be forever barred from returning."

"And we need you here," Kaldor said. "You are the king's only living relative. You cannot leave."

"They're right, Sammie," Red Robin said, once he was feeling more himself. "Something's wrong here. We need to stay."

"Caspian is stronger than your mate," Eridac pointed out. "He is an Atlantean and knows how to fight."

"Does he own a knife?" Red Robin asked.

"What does that . . . "

"I might be able to get Caspian's knife to analyze."

"What for? The knife maybe gone by now," Kaldor stated.

"A murderer on the surface world may get rid of his knife, but here . . . "

" . . . I believe I know what you are saying," Eridac stated. "Atlanteans do carry a knife for survival. They would never give up their knife, even for murder. With the removal of death from the challenge, Caspian must give up his knife."

"If I give you this," Red Robin removed a small vial from his utility belt and handed it to Eridac.

"What is that?"

"It's for testing whether there is blood present. It's a small ultraviolet light. The knife blade should glow blue."

"What will you be doing?"

"Trying to win the challenge."

Continues with Part 18


	18. Marriage Challenge

**_A/N:_**_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 18: Marriage Challenge

Kaldor and Samantha were both stunned at Red Robin's revelation.

"When is the marriage challenge?" Samantha questioned.

"It's supposed to be today, in fact an hour ago," a guard stated.

"What? No warning?" Kaldor was incensed.

"Then we better hurry if I'm going to do that. This has got to be Caspian's doing not only to keep me from Samantha, but to ensure I would fail."

"You may be right," Eridac stated. "If you were under arrest and did not appear by the next day, it would appear as if you forfeited the match and did not truly love Saman'ta."

"Well, he's wrong, and I'm going to show him how wrong he is."

"Red Robin, you can't," Samantha pleaded. "You're still weak from the poison."

"I have to do this, you know I do."

"I don't care if I'll be banished. You and our children are who I care about."

"And deprive you of getting to know your true father?" Red Robin countered. "Not to mention him getting to know his grandchildren? I can't let that happen."

Samantha could see that any argument wasn't going to discourage her husband. "All right."

"I'll lead you all to the challenge arena," Eridac said. "Be warned. Even if you win, you could still lose."

All kept silent, each in their own thoughts as Eridac led them to the arena. Both Red Robin and Samantha wondered what Eridac meant, their conversation kept strictly within their own minds. They soon arrived in the combat area.

"You will enter here, Red Robin. I need to take the Princess to her father in the viewing area."

"I'll be waiting in the audience," Kaldor said,

"The audience?" Red Robin questioned.

"Don't you know? Because you've been challenged for the hand of the Princess of Atlantis, all of Atlantis will be witnessing it. Be forewarned. Not all of Atlantis will be happy that you will become Saman'ta's bridegroom."

"Well, I already know one person doesn't want me here," Red Robin commented.

"You must change their minds," Kaldor said, putting a hand on Red Robin's shoulder. "I will see you inside."

. . . .

Red Robin waited for his moment. It had to be dramatic.

"Will no one challenge me?" Caspian said. "It has been several hours; enough for one meal to be served. Where is this Red Robin. Perhaps he is a coward at heart." Caspian played to the crowd. Many laughed, even jeered.

"You wish," Red Robin announced himself, as he entered the arena. "I've taken down people like the Joker, the Penguin, even Ra's Al Ghul. You're no different than any of them."

"The Joker? And who is that?"

"Someone you don't want to meet."

Red Robin spotted Samantha as she entered the arena, taking her place at her father's side. Red Robin could see she felt awkward. 'I'd feel awkward too if I had two guys fighting over me.'

Caspian tossed a knife at Red Robin's feet. "Pick it up, boy."

"Caspian, you do know this is no longer to the death," Eridac said.

"From what I hear, he murdered not just a guard, but one of our citizens," a woman's voice said. "That's a capital offence and his death should be witnessed by all."

Red Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask. 'There were two murders? I was told there was only one.'

Eridac's eyes narrowed. 'That information was between the king and myself. As far as the public knows, only the one was reported.'

'Only the murderer would know there were two victims,' Red Robin and Eridac thought at the same time. Red Robin came in close, to Caspian's face. Both stood in the center of the ring, and no one could hear them speak. "You tried to frame me," Red Robin continued.

"You have no proof," Caspian said.

"Yes, I do," Red Robin added. "You have a motive and opportunity."

"Who will they believe, you, a surface dweller or me, an upstanding citizen of Atlantis."

"Caspian, Red Robin, surrender your knives," The king stated.

"It won't matter any way," Caspian said, as he handed over a duplicate knife to an attendant. "I intend to kill you with my bare hands."

Red Robin picked up the knife that Caspian tossed his way and walked over and handed it to Kaldor. "You have the light I gave you?"

Kaldor nodded.

"Test this one," he leaned over and spoke softly to Kaldor. "I have a feeling he's still trying to frame me."

The fellow Titan pulled out the light and shined it on the blade. The blood showed up as blue, just as Red Robin said it would. 'So, Caspian did try to frame Red Robin right in front of all Atlantis. This is the murder weapon. And this is no ordinary blade. I need to inform Eridac.' Kaldor left his seat to seek out the Captain of the guard.

"Let the challenge commence."

The two combatants circled each other. Red Robin did not dare make the first move. He was the defender here. When Caspian did, Red Robin was prepared. He kicked out, landing his kick in his opponent's stomach. Caspian doubled over, not expecting such a blow to come from someone so small. Even so, he recovered quickly and was back on his feet. A few more blows and kicks later left both combatants breathless, or so it would seem.

Red Robin turned to give Samantha a reassuring smile, and that's when Caspian struck. He grabbed Red Robin from behind, wrapping an arm around his throat, bent on snapping his neck. He had a murderous look on his face, showing a toothy grin. He whispered in Red Robin's ear.

"Saman'ta will be mine. She should have been mine."

"You . . . abandoned . . . her," Red Robin said breathless, pulling down on Caspian's arm to try to reduce the pressure, but it was no use. Caspian was stronger than him. His airway was getting cut off, not to mention the blood flow to his brain. The world was going gray and would soon be black. He would lose this fight, not to mention his life, and his wife and children.

For a brief moment, Caspian held off in completing his assault. He whispered in Red Robin's ear, again. "I know you whelped two little ones, half breeds. Once I have Saman'ta, I will feed your little ones to the sharks."

"No," Red Robin choked out a protest, but that's not all that happened. A sudden flame rose up within, sensing the enemy. Red Robin was barely aware he had taken off his gauntlets. Placing his exposed hands on Caspian's arm, like the sudden flare up from a blow torch, Tim's aura exploded through his hands, searing the flesh on Caspian's arm.

"EEEEAAAAAHH!" Caspian screamed from the sudden pain and dropped his opponent. "What is this sorcery!"

"No, sorcery," Red Robin realized at that moment as he gulped in air and his head began to clear. Caspian was no ordinary Atlantean. "You're part demon, and my aura knows it. Withdraw your claim on my wife, or I won't be able to stop it from destroying you."

"Arrrgh!" Caspian growled as he held his burned arm. "You used a weapon! That's cheating."

"My aura is a natural part of me," Red Robin said. "It recognized the truth and was protecting me. Now, withdraw your claim!" Red Robin's aura flared a little brighter.

Caspian gave out with a frustrated huff, still holding his injured arm. "I withdraw my claim, but this is not over bird boy."

"And tell the truth!" Red Robin growled. "You murdered the guard and an innocent citizen, and tried to frame me."

"You still have no proof!"

"Oh, yes, we do," Kaldor said, standing next to Eridac who was examining the blade with Red Robin's special light. "The knife you gave Red Robin has evidence of blood on it, Atlantean blood."

"So, what," Caspian said. "It's a shark knife. All sharks carry them." Too late, Caspian should have kept his mouth shut.

"He's a shark!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Get him!"

"Don't let him escape!"

Caspian fled the arena, racing through the deserted streets of Atlantis and to a tunnel that separated Atlantis from the Shark Kingdom.

"Let him go!" Eridac yelled. "His Majesty needs help!"

In the confusion, someone took the second knife that Caspian had and stabbed the King.

Continues with Part 19


	19. Opening of the Eyes and Soul

**_A/N:_******_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 19: An Opening of the Eyes and Soul

Samantha was quick to act. She could see the blade was in a vital area. If she didn't start to heal him before removing the blade, he could bleed out. Samantha laid her hands on her newly discovered father and began the healing process. She also discovered something peculiar about the blade. She made a mental note, but continued working on healing the king's body. Now was her chance to also break the spell that her father was under.

Samantha checked her father's mind and aura, and once again discovered the truth. Her father's aura wasn't broken, but darkened somehow. Something in his mind that had been altered. The woman hadn't weaved a spell, it was something in her perfume, something that could easily be undone with her healing gift. Every time the queen of the shark kingdom came close, she was releasing a pheromone of some kind that could cloud her father's senses, even darken a piece of his aura.

'She must have whispered in her father's ear that surface dwellers were responsible for whatever difficulties that might have occurred, including the death of my mother,' Samantha thought. "Aquaman is with the Justice League, and my father is Aquaman, and king of Atlantis. Bruce said he hadn't seen him in recent months. Was this the reason?'

Samantha worked to clear her father's system of the pheromones as well as continue to heal the knife wound. She strengthened his abilities once more to fight against deception, since the pheromones also seemed to block his abilities that made him Ocean Master, to sense that someone was lying to him. In her healing she grew to know her father in a way she could not hope to know with just mere words. Her healing ability had come from him, along with her psychic ability to open people's minds. Aquaman's mind was in tuned to the creatures of the sea. He needed a shield within to guard against those kinds of attacks, and Samantha built one.

"Samantha . . . Is he . . . "

"I'm almost finished," Samantha said.

The knife slowly emerged, along with the poison that entered Arthur Curry's system. Even though the poison was clear, and odorless, as it emerged the poison was blackened from the other, the pheromones used by the Queen of the shark kingdom. Once all of it was out along with the knife, Samantha closed the wound completely. Her father's body, along with his mind and spirit had been cleansed, but that did not mean he was out of the woods.

"He'll be all right," Red Robin said, placing a reassuring hand, oddly enough, on Eridac's shoulder.

"He has been like a father figure to me," Eridac said. "Ever since I came to the palace."

"I know how that feels," Red Robin said.

"How could you?"

"We're not that dissimilar," Red Robin pointed out. "I had someone who took care of me when my parents didn't. And even after they had been killed, that person became my father, and I love him just as fiercely as you love your king."

"I am seeing that not all surface dwellers are cruel, even evil."

"No, we're not," Red Robin said. "There are those who would take advantage, prey on the innocent, but there are more who would help, even support one another in a moment of crisis. It doesn't matter where you're from, but what you've been taught. And sometimes what we've been taught is out of ignorance."

"I've been blind," Eridac stated. "And you are opening my eyes."

"Uh . . . " The King stirred, he eyes fluttering open. "What has happened?"

"Someone tried to kill you, your majesty," Eridac said.

"And they escaped in the crowd," Red Robin said.

"There's more, your majesty," Eridac said. "Caspian is a shark."

"Where is he?"

"Escaped."

"Who was it that tried to kill me?"

"We're not certain, your majesty."

"I think I might know," Samantha said.

"Speak, my daughter," King Orin said.

"I think it was the shark queen."

"Queen Amerald?"

"She was sitting to your left, and now she's gone. Plus, she had you under a kind of spell."

"Explain," King Orin was tight lipped and enraged. How could he have been so blind.

"I'm not certain, but it was causing you to be suspicious of surface dwellers."

"Surface dwellers, that's preposterous."

"When was the last time you were active with the Justice League?" Red Robin asked.

"It's been . . . " Aquaman's eyes went wide. "I can't remember."

"Batman can tell you. He keeps track of that information."

Aquaman's eyes went wide for a moment when Red Robin spoke. He was confused as to why he was in Atlantis.

"Well, father, since my surface dwelling husband won the match, isn't it about time you sanctioned our marriage?"

Arthur Curry stared at his daughter then turned toward Red Robin. "My mind is cloudy right now, I'm not certain what really happened."

Samantha and Red Robin explained the circumstances as to why they were in the arena. They both explained in detail how they met, leaving out certain parts, and how they saved each other. They included Samantha's sponsoring, by Bruce Wayne and later falling deeply in love, getting married, and their twins. Kaldor added his explanation, discovering Samantha's roots, and the fact that she was the King's missing daughter.

"Is it really true?"

"Yes, it's all true," Red Robin stated.

"You are married on the surface?"

"Yes, but I was told I needed to be married here, in Atlantis as well . . . But . . . " Samantha looked at Red Robin.

"I was told the same thing, that to be king, I needed a queen and an heir. Now I suspect Queen Amerald was behind a lot of things. She is right about one thing. Unless you acquire a pearl, your surface marriage is not recognized by the Council of Atlantis. There could be others who would not accept a surface dweller. One was enough in their eyes."

"One was enough?"

"My father, Thomas Curry," Orin explained. "I have two names, three if you count the one I use as a Justice League member. Arthur Curry and Orin. The Atlantean people prefer Orin. Andy my title King and Ocean Master. As for accepting another surface dweller in their midst . . . "

"Father, I would rather denounce my heritage than leave my husband and my children."

"One cannot denounce the sea."

"Atlanteans cannot live above the surface for very long," Eridac stated.

"I have lived on the surface since I was born," Samantha added. "I did not know I was Atlantean until recently."

"Atlanteans need water . . . Especially, the sea."

"I take baths every day, and I use bath salts."

"So, without realizing it, you have maintained a connection to the sea."

Orin brushed his hands along Samantha's arms and a shimmering rainbow of scales appeared. She too had the marks of her Atlantean heritage and a lot more.

Red Robin's eyes went wide behind his mask.

"The longer you stay the more you adapt," Orin explained. "Getting a pearl will be essential if you wish to remain married. Red Robin cannot live down here, not for very long. He will begin to feel the pressures of the ocean depths, even under the protective dome."

"You need a pearl? Then I'll get one when we get back."

"It's not that simple, boy," Orin said.

"You have to get one from the oyster beds that the Kracken guards," Kaldor explained.

"What is the Kracken?" Red Robin asked. "I've heard that name, but only in Greek Mythology."

Everyone went silent for a moment.

"You don't want to know," Eridac said.

Continues with Part 20


	20. The Fetching of a Pearl

**_A/N:_******_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 20: The Fetching of a Pearl

"He should know the truth," King Orin stated. "And I am sorry, my daughter."

"Sorry, for what?" Samantha questioned.

"For treating you like you don't have your own mind to choose. My mother chose a lighthouse keeper, but she was forced to return to Atlantis because she was queen. I promised I would never do that to my children, but . . . My mother told me before she died that I was a bridge between worlds. Amerald made me forget that."

"I'm glad you said that," Samantha said. "I want to know everything about you and Atlantis."

"And I will tell you," Orin stated. "Is it true you have children?"

"Yes, twins."

"Bring them to Atlantis."

"I can't wait for you to see them," Samantha said.

"My king," Eridac interrupted. "We must deal with the moment at hand."

"Of course," Orin stated. "Red Robin. Come forward."

Red Robin did as Orin requested. It made him nervous since, Aquaman had been one of his childhood heroes ever since he discovered the presence of the Justice League. Aquaman seemed to be one of those heroes that people would joke about, but he was more powerful than people gave him credit for. The fact that he controlled the sea creatures was mind boggling. Red Robin knelt in front of Orin.

"You have proven yourself in combat by defeating your rival. Not only that, you have proven your innocence in the matter of the death of two Atlantean citizens. Therefore you may seek a pearl and marry my daughter."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Red Robin did not correct Orin on the comment of two deaths. The second death must have also been caused by Caspian to draw attention from his real plans. "What must I do?"

"You must swim out to the oyster bed and retrieve one oyster, and only one. If you try to retrieve another, you will face the Kracken that guards the beds. The oyster beds have been guarded for at least a thousand years to prevent poaching. Among these beds are the rarest of pearls. Though any pearl will do to signify a marriage bond, some say the pearl that is retrieved will have a significance that is not yet understood."

"I understand," Red Robin said. "One oyster only." He made a joke imitating a voice he recently saw in a movie.

Samantha giggled getting the inside joke, while the others gave a questioning look, not getting the reference.

"Come, I will get you suited up," Eridac said. "It is not often that an Atlantean wears a specialized diving suit. When one does, it is because they have been born much like our ancient ancestor's fragile bodies, before the fall. Most Altanteans born don't need to wear them. We can swim out among the deep without feeling the pressure of the water. Our bones are dense and our muscles tightly compact. Your bones, however, are fragile."

"Like the bones of a bird," Red Robin pointed out. "Birds come in all sizes, even ones that swim."

"I did not mean to be insulting or imply . . . "

"It's all right," Red Robin replied. "I'm not insulted. In my environment, I've got a pretty good punch, better than average, but I know I'm no Superman."

"Who?" Eridac questioned.

"You don't know who Superman is?"

"Should I?"

"No, guess not," Red Robin said. "Your king knows him. He's a good guy. Let's get this done."

Eridac led Red Robin to a special airlock. "This will lead you to a different area of Atlantis where the people prefer living in the water. It is not uncommon to see suits such as these among them who do business among the kept farms. You must go beyond the border of the city."

Red Robin chose a suite that looked like it might fit him. The suit's helmet started to fill up with water, and Red Robin eyes went wide.

"Forgive me," Eridac stated and he pressed a button where the suit discharged the water and Red Robin breathed in much needed oxygen. "The suit must have been used by one of the outer city dwellers."

"I'm not complaining, but wouldn't it have been easier if all of the Atlantean people breathed water?"

"Then we would not be able to be on the surface for long periods of time," Kaldor stated. "Some of us breath water. In fact the ones that do look more fish-like than Atlantean. They're the ones that use the suits when they want to enter Atlantis."

"Good point," Red Robin said. "I would not have met Sammie." Red Robin stepped into the airlock and Eridac had the chamber fill up with water so Red Robin could exit into the outer city and into the depths of the ocean.

It was a strange and alien world that Red Robin entered. Strange and filled with a beauty that could not be seen any other way. Very few surface dwellers were privileged to see it. Huge coral reefs and tall forests of kelp could be seen in the distance. It was a garden like no other.

'Good thing I'm a good swimmer,' Red Robin said to himself as he exited the airlock chamber. Red Robin suddenly felt the weight of the water pressing down on him, threatening to crush him like an egg shell. He then felt the suit compensate for the heavy pressure of the water.

'I feel like I'm swimming through malaises,' Red Robin thought.

Getting to the oyster beds was going to be a challenge, let alone swimming back. 'I wonder if this suit is jet propelled.'

Checking the controls on the suit, Red Robin was able to make an educated guess that he did indeed have a means to propel himself through the water without much effort. Using the system of propulsion, Red Robin was able to get to the oyster beds in record time. Even so, he got a few curious onlookers watching him as he passed. They had gestured toward him, but Red Robin didn't respond. They may have thought he was a fellow Atlantean. Right now, he was hell bent on his small mission to retrieve a pearl for Sammie, thus cementing the bond of marriage between them. What Red Robin didn't know is he would be meeting the protector of those oyster beds sooner than he expected.

Continues with Part 21


	21. Only One or Die Trying

**_A/N:_******_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 21: Only One or Die Trying

It wasn't long before Red Robin had cleared the outer regions of Atlantis and he was among the wild areas of the deep. It also was pitch black. Something he didn't expect it to be once he left the area of the city. He had gotten used to the bio-luminousness that was present in Atlantis. Not to mention that Atlantis had also developed their own form of electrical power. This was disconcerting. How was he going to find the oyster beds in all this blackness? Not to mention his suit could run out of oxygen. Eridac didn't mention how long his supply would last. He checked the controls and found that the suit had a headlamp. He turned it on and felt instant relief from the blackness. Red Robin didn't realize how empty the area felt. He thought it would be teaming with fish, but maybe as you went deeper, even certain fish couldn't live within these depths. Finding the oyster beds was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack the size of Greenland.

'Eridac did say that the oyster beds were straight outside of Atlantis. How far could they be?'

Red Robin swam as far as he could, despite the assist of the jet-propelled suit, his muscles burning from the exertion. Just when he was about to give up, something ahead caught his attention, a hint of a light source. More of the bio-luminous life form. As he drew closer, Red Robin could see ancient ruins ahead in the unearthly landscape. Even here there was that odd bio-luminous that gave Atlantis its eerie blue glow. It was like looking through blue tinted night vision goggles, but so much more and brighter than that. The color was extraordinary.

Even so, Red Robin had to proceed with caution. There was so much coral, kelp, sea sponge, and mussels. It was rich with sea life of all shapes and sizes. Red Robin spotted several hermit crabs alone with their various colorful shells. Rock lobsters and shrimp were also present, going after the small fish that would swim in their direction. Sea anemones clung to various rocks, as well as sea stars of all shapes and sizes. And within this variable, vibrant, and thriving landscape were the oysters. Their shells were rough textured as to hide from the thing that would disturb them.

Red Robin could see empty shells scattered throughout the area, a sign that something also preyed on them as a food source besides Atlanteans collecting pearls for marriage. Among the empty shells were curious structures covered in mossy colored greenery of sea grass and fan coral. On closer inspection, Red Robin realized what he was seeing, their structure becoming clearer. They were the bones of humans.

Red Robin was taken aback, realizing just how dangerous this area could be. He examined the skeletons and found they were human, except for the eye sockets within the skull. They were larger, which indicated that the eyes had to be larger, too; large to be able to see in the darkened depths of the ocean.

'They must have been Atlantean, but what would they be doing here? Oh yeah, trying to take more than one oyster.'

Red Robin was suddenly aware of the critters scurrying into hiding. He looked down to see a couple of hermit crabs scurrying into one of the eye holes of the skull he had been examining. The small hairs on the back of his neck rose. Red Robin tried to push down the feeling of panic as something large crawled . . . No, more like slinked around him.

Orin mentioned about a creature they called the Kraken. Out of the corner of his eye, just out beyond his helmet's line of view, Red Robin spotted a long tentacle, longer than any squid or octopus he had ever seen. Red Robin's mind went numb. The only thing that brought him out of his paralyzing fear was the fact that his alarm on his oxygen was letting him know it was getting low. He needed to grab an oyster and leave.

Red Robin pulled out a knife from one of the pockets of the suit and quickly pried an oyster from the surface of a rock. It was large and barely fit in his hand. He had to move quickly, but the suit was hampering his movements and the weight of the water didn't help either. He got as far as the edge of the ruins when something grabbed his ankle, pulling him back. Red  
Robin twisted his body and came face-to-face with a gigantic squid. Red Robin still had the knife in his hand, and the oyster in the other. He quickly stabbed the tentacle that had a grip on his ankle and at the same time shoved his right foot into the center of the squid's beak-like mouth. That was enough to release his left ankle. After that, he swam away from the ruins, hopefully back in the right direction. No one had mentioned that the squid would attack him regardless whether he grabbed an oyster or not. The squid must have been hungry.

Red Robin continued to swim, but he didn't remember it taking this long, and his oxygen was nearly depleted. In the struggle, he had forgotten about the propulsion system built into the suit. He was getting very tired. Soon, he would not be able to keep his eyes open, his oxygen being traded for CO2. Subconsciously his hand moved to the controls and he pressed the propulsion button and it zoomed him forward, hopefully back in the right direction. When the propulsion system was exhausted, he was indeed back on the edge of the city, but he had no more strength to move forward. As his eyes slowly closed, Red Robin thought he saw something approaching, some kind of vehicle. After that, he didn't remember anything more.

Continues with Part 22


	22. Pearls of Great Price

**_A/N:_**_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 22: Pearls of Great Price

"R-d Ro-in. R-d Ro-in."

The voice sounded far away at first, then became clearer.

"Red Robin."

"Uh . . . " Red Robin's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Red Robin, answer me!"

"You don't have to shout, Kaldor. I can hear just fine."

"You were taking such a long time. We went out to search for you."

Red Robin responded. "I think the suit became damaged after wrestling with that giant squid." Realizing he was back under the protective dome of Atlantis, Red Robin remembered the oyster. "The oyster, where is it?"

"You mean this?" Samantha questioned, and held up the oyster for the others to see. "It was clutched in your hand. You would not let it go until you were safely back in Atlantis." Samantha handed it to Red Robin.

"You open it," Red Robin said. "My head's still spinning from lack of oxygen."

"You'll need this to open it," Eridac stated, handing over a special two pronged knife. "Normally, the oyster is opened by the person who collected it. Then the pearl is placed on a chain. We can forgo that for now."

Samantha took the knife and working it in between the two halves of the shell. She cut through the natural membrane that sealed the oyster shell closed when the animal inside sensed danger. Once she could tell that the oyster was able to be opened, handing the knife back to Eridac, Samantha pried opened the shell.

Samantha took in a breath as she spied the treasure within. Nestled in the oyster meat was a large exquisite pearl. It's color, and luster could not compare to any other pearl. The uniqueness of the color alone was rare. What made it even more unique was the ribbon of color swirled around the pearl, as if in the process of the pearl's formation, something else wrapped around the forming pearl and was fused within its fabric.

"Oh my," Samantha finally found her voice. "It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"I'm impressed," Eridac said. "That is one of the rarest pearls in all of Atlantis."

"I have never seen a pearl like that," Kaldor said.

"It is a natural pearl, too." Someone else spoke up. Everyone turned to see it was King Orin.

"Aren't all pearls natural?" Eridac questioned.

"In the Oyster bed? No. In fact, if you were to rely strictly on nature to cause an oyster to form a pearl around a grain of sand, you may not find one that easily. Maybe one in a thousand or more will form a pearl. It's rare to even find more than one."

"But I don't understand," Eridac stated. "When is not a pearl natural?"

"Most average pearls, pearls of the same color and size, are cultivated by hand," Orin continued. "It is still a pearl, but a cultivated pearl is created by sticking a round bead inside the oyster. That is why most pearls are round and the same color. A natural pearl's shape is determined by the shape and color of the irritant that gets lodged in the oyster itself, meaning on its own."

"Father, you said there can be more than one pearl?" Samantha asked, as she continued to examine the oyster.

"Yes, if a second irritant gets inside. It is rarer still when more than one natural pearl is found. Oysters are often cultivated to have more than one pearl. Sometimes three or four depending on the size of the oyster."

"Then this oyster had a second piece of coral or sand get into it's shell." Samantha held up a second, but smaller pearl. Its color was the same as the other. It also had a red ribbon running through the surface.

"That's impossible," Eridac exclaimed.

"We can give a pearl to each other," Red Robin said. "Is there anything in the scrolls about giving more than one pearl?"

"Only one pearl is needed," Eridac said. "But I do not see anything written that states that both parties can give a pearl."

"Good," Samantha said. "I want to give one to my Red bird. He is my chosen." And she placed the smaller pearl in Red Robin's hand.

"And I want to give one to my island girl," Red Robin stated taking the larger pearl and placing it in Samantha's hand. "I chose you, because you complete me."

"The pearls have not been placed on a chain yet."

"It does not matter," Orin said. "They can be placed on chains later. We have just witnessed the marriage between my daughter and Red Robin."

"Is it that simple?"

The question was never answered. Samantha planted a kiss on her husband. She had been waiting to do that for what felt like days. Ever since their arrival in Atlantis.

"Now, for formality's sake, I should know the name of my son-in-law," Orin said. "And the father of my grandchildren. I do intend to see them."

"We'll need to tell my identity in private," Red Robin stated. "Kaldor already knows it. As one of my Titan teammates, he would have to know."

"I want Eridac to know as well," Orin stated. "For security purposes. Eventually, all of Atlantis will know you."

"All of Atlantis?"

"I am now part of a small group who go to the surface, myself, my daughter, Tempest, and Kaldor. I doubt anyone else from Atlantis will ever tell your secret."

"That's true," Red Robin considered. He never thought that the safest place to tell his secret identity would be in the underwater city of Atlantis. Red Robin made his decision, but what Red Robin didn't know was that Orin aka Aquaman, already knew more than he let on. Red Robin removed his mask and stated his name. "My name is Timothy Jackson Grayson Drake Wayne."

"Grayson Drake Wayne?" Orin questioned. "Such a long list of names. Though I am familiar with one of those names, as a Justice League member."

"Of course," Red Robin stated. "I should have remembered that. To be honest, I didn't know who I could trust when we first arrived."

"It was quite understandable, Timothy," Eridac stated. "You have proven yourself worthy, though there are others among our people who may not be so accepting."

"Well then, I'll just have to win them over," Tim said, giving Eridac a slight smile. "Just as I had done with you."

"Yes, you have."

"Timmy," Samantha gripped onto her husband's arm. "There is one thing we should be doing."

"And what is that Sammie," Tim said as he stared into her lovely coppery toned face.

"Let's go home," Samantha said.

And with those words, Tim could not help laughing. "Gladly."

"Will you return?" Orin questioned.

"Don't worry, Orin," Tim stated. "Sammie will be able to return whenever she wants. After all, she now has two homes."

Continues with Part 23


	23. Homecoming

**_A/N:_******_**Samantha learns who she really is, but because of that, she may be forced to choose between her new husband Tim and a former lover who now knows her secret and wants her for himself.**_

Neptune's Daughter 2: Daughter of the King

By

Part 23: Homecoming

With those last words Red Robin left the palace with Samantha on his arm, and Kaldor following behind them.

"I'm returning to Titan's Tower," Kaldor said. "What should I tell everyone?"

"That Red Robin will be back in a couple weeks, unless there is a crisis to handle, then I'll be back sooner," Red Robin replied. "My wife and I have to get caught up."

"You know, Superboy and the rest of the gang thinks you're involved with a married woman."

"Ha ha ha," Red robin laughed. "Superboy needs to get his own girlfriend."

"I don't think he's interested in having a girlfriend," Kaldor said.

Red Robin got Kaldor's meaning, and it made him feel uncomfortable. It brought up something he did not want to talk about. He wasn't ready for that. "Then tell him he needs to keep out of my business."

"Are you sure about that?"

Red Robin sighed. "Maybe not. Look, I'll tell everyone, but not right now. I just want to spend time with my family. That's not easy when there's been one crisis after another. You guys take care of things until I return."

"They will question where you are," Kaldor pointed out.

"Everyone knows I go back to Gotham when I'm done. They just don't know where in Gotham. You're the only one who knows that, and I would appreciate it if you don't say anything right now. They know me as Tim Drake, and that's enough."

"I won't, but you're not going to be able to keep the secret for very long."

"I know. I'll tell everyone. I promise."

Samantha tugged on Red Robin's arm. "Come on sweetie. I'm anxious to get back to our sons."

"Okay, Sammie."

Red Robin and Samantha let Kaldor take the zeta tube to Titan's Tower first. After he disappeared, Red Robin and Samantha entered the zeta tube. Red Robin entered the code on the panel and they disappeared, then reappearing in the cave. They were finally home.

"Yaaah!" An arm reached in and grabbed Red Robin from the zeta tube, nearly hugging the stuffing out of him. Then the person held him at arm's length.

"Where have you been?" Dick demanded. "I've been worried sick!"

"I went to Atlantis with Samantha," Red Robin said.

"Did you forget I'm your guardian?"

"Um . . . no."

"So, I'm waiting for an explanation,"

"Well . . . um . . . See Sammie is . . . It turns out, she's the daughter of Aquaman," Red Robin said and he blushed. "And someone tried to frame me for murder . . . " Red Robin continued with his explanation and then showed Dick the pearl that he had to retrieve. "And now we're married by Atlantean law . . . "

That's when Red Robin noticed a smile formed on Dick's lips and Dick really wasn't angry with him after all.

"I'm all right with everything," Dick said. "Did I hear right, that Samantha is the daughter of Aquaman?"

"Yes, she is."

"Well, you need to get changed. There's someone upstairs waiting to see you. He's in the living room. Take the elevator up to the second floor of the Manor. We can't have him seeing you emerge from the cave."

"Him?" Samantha questioned.

"Yes, go on you, two," Dick said. "Your twins are also anxious to see you. I swear they knew you were coming home before we did."

Red Robin hurried over to the changing area. He stripped off his uniform and tossed it into the laundry to be washed and quickly got a shower. There were clothes already waiting for him to change into. He quickly dressed then him and Samantha headed to the elevator and exited on the second floor of the Manor.

"I wonder who it is," Samantha questioned.

"I guess we'll find out," Tim said.

As soon as they reached the hall leading to the living room, Tim and Samantha heard voices. Samantha could not believe what she was hearing. She had not heard that voice in so long.

Tim and Samantha turned the corner and Tim exclaimed "Tanner!"

"Virgil," Samantha exclaimed.

Both turned to look at each other. Tim had no idea that Samantha knew the person who was standing in the living room. 'Was that his real name?' he thought. He would have to ask Samantha later. The last time Tim saw him, Tanner was thin as a rail. It seemed to Tim that he had put on a little weight. His angled face was looking fuller and less hollow. A straggly beard graced his chin and a broad smile was on his face as Tim and Sammie approached.

Samantha's eyes went wide. She hadn't seen this man since before her step-father sold her to Nathan Devlin. He was an older teenager then, who disappeared right before. He was like an older brother to her. How he had ended up on her island home was a complete mystery.

"Tim . . . " Tanner saw the beautiful young woman who stood next to Tim. He had not seen her since she was a young girl. "Samantha Clark? Is that really you?"

"It's Samantha Wayne," Samantha stated, as she grasped Tim's arm, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You are married?"

"She's my wife," Tim said.

"I cannot believe this," Tanner said. "You did mention about getting back to your wife Sammie, but never in my wildest dreams it would be my little sister."

"Sister?" Tim was confused. They just learned that Samantha was the daughter of Aquaman. Was Tanner a missing son? But Sammie called him Virgil. How were they related.

"Samantha's not really my little sister, but we became like brother and sister when she found me, and her mother took care of me. That was before . . . " Tanner didn't finish that sentence. He overheard some of the plans that Samantha's father had for her, but didn't get a chance to warn her.

"Remember when I told you I felt different than everyone else, that I loved the ocean so much," Samantha said.

"I remember," Tanner said.

"I know who I am and where I come from," Samantha revealed. "I'm Atlantean."

"I knew there was something special about you."

"There's more, but we can talk later," Samantha said.

"Yes," Tim said. "We can, and welcome home. Tanner."

"The same to you."

"Now we have all the time in the world."

End

_A/N: Watch for these future stories – __**Who is Tanner?**__**Talon D, Subliminal Death, and Tiny Tim Adventures, School of Crime . . . And many more to come. Look for my special Christmas story: A Bat Christmas Carol. And coming soon, Bird Song: The Rescue!**_


End file.
